


Melt into nothingness

by az90971



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Summary: 07年的老文，老克养育小萨的故事。大概算是完结了吧。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

早上醒来的时候已经是快6点了，cloud看着窗外已经开始发亮的天空……是应该起床的时候了。但是被子的温暖还是让他将自己再多在被子中藏了一会儿，不过，时间不早了，应该去工作了。  
每天的送货量决定着这一天可以得到生活费，所以一个人过的时候并没有花多少钱在生活上，钱几乎都花在改造自己的机车上……但是现在不同了，他要负责的是两个人的生活。  
他，cloud·strife 还有还睡在床上的sephiroth。

“cloud……你醒了？”sephiroth的声音，孩子的声音。  
“嗯，你再睡一会儿吧……”cloud把被子给孩子盖好，“我今天会早点回来。”  
“真的吗？”sephiroth趴在枕头上，“你昨天就说谎了。”  
“今天我会早点回来的，我保证。”cloud拉开被子，刚要下床，他的袖子就被人拉住，“sephiroth……我要去工作。”  
“等一下。”sephiroth爬起来，靠在cloud的背上，“你用什么保证？”拉过cloud，他解开cloud睡衣上扣子……  
“sephiroth……现在不是干这个的时候。”cloud抓住sephiroth的手，“我真的要走了。”他有些不耐烦……  
“……”sephiroth摸着cloud左侧锁骨上某个刻痕，“你居然还留着……我还以为你早就把这个消除了。”他轻笑一下，然后吻在那个刻印上面……那是他的名字，‘sephiroth’，当年，他刻在cloud身体上的‘纪念’……  
“我真的应该离开了……”cloud推开这个正在亲吻他的孩子，“sephiroth，我保证，今天会早点回来。”  
“真的？怎么保证？”sephiroth指了指自己的嘴唇，“证明给我看……”  
“……”低下头，cloud轻轻在sephiroth唇上吻了一下，“可以了吗？”  
“工作愉快。”sephiroth再次把自己裹进被子里……他还要再睡一会儿，才能真正醒过来。

Melt into nothingness

（1）

回到大空洞的时候，cloud并不知道自己为什么会去哪里……只是……想去那里而已……或许会遇到什么人……妄想吧……‘他’已经死了……已经……是的，已经不存在了，那个曾经的英雄，童年时代仰慕的对象，那个……‘伟大的sephiroth’已经消失了……  
就当是确认他已经死亡，不会再复生了……这样为自己找着无用的理由……cloud来到那个充斥着mako般颜色的地方……在那里，另他震惊的事情正在等着他……

当他回到Edge的时候，回到他的伙伴等待他的地方的时候，他的怀里多了一个孩子……他小心的抱着那个孩子，就像……就像抱着什么很珍贵的东西一样……老实说，他并不会抱婴儿……何况，这个孩子……是……唉……该怎么解释好呢……  
进入7th Heaven，他原先想到的一切词语都凭空消失了……当tifa问起这个孩子是‘谁’的时候，他支吾了很久，也没有说出什么来……银色的头发，绿色的眼睛……这样的特征只会让tifa想起一个人……

“这个孩子……长的好像……嗯……那个……sephiroth！”是yuffie几乎惊呼的话语打破了僵局……不过，她还不如不出声。  
“……的确……cloud，这是怎么回事？！”tifa走近cloud，她大概得不到一个合适的解释了。  
“这个……是……我……嗯……我去了大空洞，然后……就捡到了这个孩子……”这是回答……也是事实……他的确是回到了大空洞，在击败sephiroth的地方看见了这个孩子……也许，这个孩子只是一个思念体而已……如果sephiroth想要借助这个孩子来复活，恐怕要等太长的时间……  
“丢了他！”tifa几乎是喊出来……她不喜欢这个孩子的样子，也许，这个孩子长大之后，就会变成那个毁了她家乡的人……而那时候，cloud……如果cloud会养这个孩子的话……也许被杀死的人就是cloud了。  
“……不……我不能，我……”如果他可以丢掉孩子，那么他就不会把这个孩子抱回来……他将这个孩子‘拣’回来的原因并不是处于‘怜悯’。  
“那么我来帮你！”tifa伸手去夺那个孩子……但是出乎她意料，cloud居然把她推开，她向后退了几步，barrte扶住了她……“cloud……你……”甩来barrte的手臂，她再次走到cloud面前，而这次，她右拳击在他的左脸上，“走！我不想看见你！”她很少像这样发怒……而其它人的沉默就像是对cloud的一种‘逐客令’。

在他退出去的刹那，他似乎听见了tifa的隐约的低泣，而barrte的唾骂声却是清晰的，嗯，还是cid对他这次‘愚蠢’行为的‘评价’，以及yuffie的一个接着一个的‘为什么’……他离开了，也许，tifa永远不会再原谅他……他为他这举动失去的太多……至少，他应该不能再回这里了……他能去的地方，只有Nibelherm了，现在……

在回家乡的路上，他不时要停下来去哄这个孩子……现在他还分不清孩子哭声是代表什么……孩子唯一的表达方式就是哭，他甚至为这种表达方式感到头疼，他不懂这个孩子是什么意思，饿了还是累了……他想他的妈妈，他不知道自己的母亲是怎样一个人将他养大的……他不懂的做饭，甚至有时候都不能照顾自己，而现在，他却要养这个孩子……这个孩子，也许以后真的会变成sephiroth……如果，真的那样的话，他该如何做……难道要再一次杀了sephiroth吗，亲手……

算了……这些事是以后的事情，留给以后去解决好了……

Nibelheim是个不错的地方，至少在那里没有人认识他，当然也不会有人了解他的过去……他回到自己的家乡，虽然那里还保持着原貌，但却是什么都不一样了……他的家，那个和他曾经的家一摸一样的房子里已经没有人住了……他问过这里的人，得到了自己可以在里面居住的回答……这里的人口已经很稀少了，这个穷困的地方永远留不住人……也许应该喂这个孩子一些什么……好在这里的物资不算是太缺乏，而且也有一些热心的中年妇女……他很快就学会了一些照顾婴儿的方法……该给孩子起个名字……没有多想，他称呼这个孩子为‘sephiroth’，不管这个孩子会不会真的会变成那个恶魔……

起初，他天真的以为自己可以把孩子留在家里，然后自己出去赚钱，但实际上他大错特错……他需要24小时照顾这个只会用哭声来表达自己意思的家伙……他一度后悔，后悔为什么要把这个孩子拣回来，简直就是折磨自己……但是，这个孩子的生长速度似乎比一般的婴儿要快……也许，Jenova的细胞，或者说这个思念体在合适的情况下会很快恢复，并成长而成体吧……如果，把这个孩子丢在大空洞不管会怎么样……谁知道，至少这个孩子不会轻易死亡……

这个孩子很快的长大……也许是半年，也许是一年……这个孩子就像5岁的孩子一样大小，可以照顾自己了……而这时，他的积蓄已经所剩无几……他庆幸自己当初花大价钱把那栋处于Costa Del Sol的别墅买下来，利用那栋别墅得到的房租在很长一段时间内帮了他……

cloud曾经以为这个孩子会什么也不记得，就如同一张白纸一样，但是事实上，他又错了……


	2. Chapter 2

cloud现在绝对不会认为自己是一个有耐心的人，或者说，不是一个可以耐心伺候好一个孩子的人……那个孩子……嗯，sephiroth，好像在故意和他作对一样……也许，就是在故意捉弄他……他刚刚放到桌子上的婴儿米粉会被孩子推到一点，虽然那真的很难吃。在他最想休息的时候，那个孩子把什么弄到地上，比如桌子上的盘子一类的，总之孩子会弄出很大的声响，不让他得到他想要的休息。他有时候甚至晚上都不能安然入睡，那个孩子会整晚整晚的哭闹，也不应该是哭闹吧，只是他一旦放下孩子，不再抱着，孩子就会用各种婴儿语言折磨他，直到他再次把孩子抱起来……现在，他甚至有点同情hojo，只要sephiroth是那个‘会走路的垃圾’亲手养大的话……哦，不，应该同情的人是Dr. Gest和可怜的ifalna。

sephiroth……嗯，那个孩子……生长的比一般的孩子要快，这是事实，好事也是坏事……不过，对于cloud来说，总是需要给孩子买些新衣服，这就够他头疼的了……虽然他尽量会买大一点的衣服给sephiroth，但是总是过不了多久就不能穿了，而且那些东西也是以后永远派不上用场……对此，他只有无奈的份……自己拣回来的孩子，自己就应该负责……  
他曾经幻想，自己有aeris那种可以和灵魂交流的能力，那该有多好……那样的话，他就可以问他的妈妈如何伺候一个孩子……他妈妈曾说他小时候一点也不让人省心，但是，现在他确定他小时候应该比sephiroth乖很多……不过，谁知道那是真是假……

“够了！我受不了！”  
终于有一天，他忍受不下去了……他对着孩子吼，不管那个银发生物能不能听懂……他已经开始后悔了……他的生活现在一团糟，他曾经的朋友不会再和他有任何联系，他现在……天啊……为什么自己会把这个孩子拣回来……那时候，就应该把这个孩子留在大空洞，不管是死是活，和他一点关系也没有……不过，也说不定他们以后会再次对战……而现在……他坐在床上，深呼吸，他觉得自己好像没有一点气力了，尽管他还要去给那个混帐弄吃的……  
闭着眼睛，他双手捂着自己的脸……既然自己把那个孩子拣回来，自己就要负责，即使是……将来有一天可能要杀了这个孩子……他在想以后如何和孩子相处……他需要克制自己的脾气，毕竟对方只是孩子……  
孩子走到他身边……孩子，嗯，现在可能有三岁大小，也许是两岁……孩子爬上沙发，靠在他身边，似乎在往他怀里钻……他起初并没有在意，或者是想把那个孩子推开，但是他最终还是把孩子抱在怀里，一个柔软又温暖的生物……也许，这个孩子不会变成‘sephiroth’，也许，一切只是‘也许……  
“……我知道，sephiroth，你没有错……你只是一个孩子……对不对，你只是一个孩子……你不会变成他的……也许……我应该给你另一个名字，而不是将那个人的名字给你。”  
他无奈的苦笑，他的话，孩子能听懂多少……  
cloud抱着孩子，紧抱着……孩子在他怀里似乎不太安分，也许是他抱得有些用力，弄疼孩子了……孩子坐在他腿上，双手似乎……似乎想要拉开他衣服的上的拉链……他依旧没有在意……孩子拉开他的拉链的时候，他也是认为孩子只是想找个什么可以玩的东西而已……当拉链拉开以后，孩子盯着cloud左侧的锁骨……上面是sephiroth刻下的‘纪念’……

他继续抱着孩子，抱了一会儿……现在，他还是相信，至少是单方面的幻想是，这个孩子不会变成那个‘疯子’……等孩子再大一点，他就要出去继续工作了……他已经把送货的业务停下很长时间了，不知道再次开始工作的时候会不会很难……不过，没有了7th Heaven的联络帮助，他的业务可能会少很多……也许，去做个佣兵什么的，比较好……那很适合他……大陆上到处出没的怪兽倒是会给他不少的赚钱的机会，只不过，如果那样的话，他可能就会离开孩子很长一段时间……他看着坐在自己腿上孩子……如果自己真的离开一段时间，这个小家伙会不会饿死……说不定……他用双手捏着sephiroth的脸，看着那张有点变形的小脸，他笑出来，随即，他开始用各种方式‘折磨’孩子的脸，直到孩子狠狠了咬了自己的手指一口……  
“你不会变成那个‘疯子’……对吧……如果，有一天，你真的变成他……我就掐死你。”  
他双手卡在孩子的脖子上，没有用力……只是玩笑而已……

现在这样的生活，也许不算坏……

孩子第一次开口说话是几个月以后的事情……那天，孩子突然说‘cloud，去做饭。’的时候，他吓了一跳……他不记得自己告诉过孩子，自己的名字是什么……不过，也许是孩子无意中知道的吧……这一次，他还是没有在意……

孩子长大了，可以照顾自己了……这一点，让cloud很满意，至少他可以安心出去工作了……依旧是送货，只不过，他的业务真的减少了……但他至少还可以维持生计……他曾经带回一个路行鸟玩偶给sephiroth，但是那个东西从拿回来的那一天起就被丢在床上……自己应该找点什么东西给那个银发生物玩，正宗吗……啧，有那么必要吗，自己小时候就没有得到过什么玩具一类的东西……

现在一切……都还算好，只是……他锁骨上那个刻字没有办法消除……

送货回来以后，他脱了衣服，进了浴室……热水使他放松……对着镜子，他看着自己的身体……他觉得那个刻字越来越明显，虽然那只是心理作用……他忘不掉……他被那个男人捆在床上，无论他如何挣扎，那些绑绳就是没有丝毫松动的迹象……那个男人……sephiroth……在cloud的身体上刻下……那些字，他的名字……他说，那是cloud只属于他的证明……cloud记得，第二天自己好像发烧了……

不要再回想了……那些都已经过去了……不是吗……

他出了浴室……sephiroth正在乖乖的看电视……又是那些无聊的新闻……无非都是一些什么民众的不满，还有一些能源线路的改造问题……看来，想要mako能源真正的消失，恐怕还真的需要很长一段时间，光是那些线路的改造和旧能源设立的清理就需要一段时间……今天，他已经很累了，没有再说什么，他倒在床上，准备睡了……他一直都和孩子分开睡……孩子小时候就是这样，现在孩子大了……不过他也闹不清孩子究竟是几岁……8岁？9岁？还是10岁……谁知道呢……

今晚……cloud做梦了……应该是恶梦……他梦见那个毁了他一切的人在不断的折磨他，不管是精神上的，还是身体上的……他好像说梦话了，或者还在做着摆脱恶梦的挣扎……而在他最难过的时候……那个银发人却很温柔的吻了他……而这个吻把他带离了可怕的梦境……他回应了，即使是在梦中……但吻的真实感让他觉得……有些……奇怪……  
他挣扎着醒过来……而就在他睁开眼睛的时候，他看到了那双熟悉的绿色的mako瞳正在上方注视着自己……


	3. Chapter 3

cloud盯着压在自己身上的孩子很久，应该说是‘愣’了很久，他才反应过来……

“seph……sephiroth？”他试着喊孩子的名字，以确定自己是否在做梦……为什么这个孩子会在这个时候‘压’着他……而且那个吻……真实的令人害怕……  
“做噩梦了吗？”孩子盯着cloud的脸，这很有意思，“你说了很多梦话，吵醒我了。”  
“哦……是吗……”他用一只手捂着自己的眼睛……刚才的梦，那么的真实，就像曾经发生过的事情一样……不，那应该就是曾经发生的事情……“回去睡吧，我不会再吵醒你了，我保证。”  
“我可以和你一起睡吗？如果你再做噩梦的话，我会叫醒你。”虽然是请求，但是孩子的语气中却带着‘不容拒绝’。  
“呃……”他看着孩子，也许这个孩子只是关心自己而已，“好吧，把你的枕头拿过来。”

孩子回自己的床上拿枕头的时候，cloud向床的一侧挪了挪，给孩子让出地方……孩子把自己的枕头放到cloud的枕边，爬上床……cloud替他把被子盖好……面对着孩子，他试着去把孩子抱在自己的怀里，但是他伸出的手臂悬在半空，停下了……他还是没有拥抱身边的孩子，虽然孩子就靠在自己的怀里……他枕着自己的一只手臂，看着孩子……这个孩子……唉……那个问题一直都在困扰他，但是问题的答案也只能交给时间来解决。  
很快，cloud再次睡着了……这一次，噩梦并没有侵袭他……他睡熟了，但是孩子却没有进入梦想……当确认cloud已经熟睡以后，孩子睁开眼睛……支起上身，他看着cloud，然后在金发人脸上落下一个轻吻，之后，他吻cloud的额头，鼻梁，脸颊，嘴唇……他把盖在cloud身上的被子向下拉了一些，金发人的肩和胸口露出一部分……他解开cloud睡衣上的扣子，直到可以看见那个刻痕……他开始吻，吻cloud的脖子，肩膀，然后在那个刻痕旁边留下一个吻痕……在他留下吻痕的时候，cloud呻吟了一声，但并没有醒过来……之后，sephiroth俯视着cloud，用手轻轻抚摸熟睡人的脸……

“和你一起生活，比我想象中愉快……strife……不过，你也真不适合做Soldier……”

他再次吻了cloud的嘴唇，那种不会惊动熟睡人的轻吻……之后，他躺下，把被子重新盖好，就像什么也没有发生过一样……

早上，cloud醒来的时候，并不知道昨晚发生了什么，准确说，应该是不知道昨晚sephiroth对他做了什么……睡衣的扣子有几个松开了，他没有在意，那不是什么大事情。孩子还在睡，他没有叫醒孩子……他也曾经想过，让孩子去上学，或者让孩子去和村里其它的孩子一起玩，但是那些提议都被孩子否决了……虽然整天都待在家里很无聊，但是孩子还是拒绝上学……没有办法，cloud不能强迫这个孩子做任何事情，因为每次都会以失败告终……直到出门前，cloud都没有发现自己身体上多了一处淤伤……

今天他依旧是奔波在送货的路上，和以前不同的是，他已经很少接一些长途送货的预约了，虽然那可以多赚很多……有时候，vincent会打来电话，或者和他直接见面……虽然这个前Turk会时不时的劝导cloud不要再继续抚养‘sephiroth’，但是每次劝导的结果都几乎一样……cloud不会把孩子抛弃，而且，现在也已经错过了把孩子抛弃的最好的时机……

“你应该知道，你这样做……”  
“很危险。”跨坐在Finrir上，cloud无奈的笑了笑，“但是……现在，不是什么都没有发生吗……”  
“如果发生了什么，就已经晚了…cloud。”叹气，能有什么办法……他特意来Nilbeiherm一趟，所说的话，所能得到的结果却依旧和以前一样……不过，现在即使再说什么也不会有丝毫作用，“cloud……有时候，噩梦过后并不是美梦，不是吗……”他准备离开了，这个在村外的谈话已经结束了……不坏的是，Rocket Town离这里并不算远……  
“vincent……”他叫住这个刚要离开的人，但是他的话却没有出口，只是示意性的说了一个‘再见’……实际上，他想说，‘如果有一天……孩子真的会变成那个疯狂的sephiroth……那么……可不可以，替我杀了他……’。

他推着他的机车进了村子，在回家的路上，他听到有孩子吵着要去Gold Saucer，以及孩子妈妈严厉的拒绝……嗯，甚至还有巴掌抽击的声音……那些和他无关……不过，却给了他一个提示……Gold Saucer，不知道sephiroth会不会想去，毕竟那里是整个大陆上唯一一个娱乐场所……哦，错了，要说娱乐场的话，应该把Costa Del Sol也算上……关于那个想法，他决定晚上问问sephiroth，不知道那个孩子会不会答应……即使不答应也无所谓，只是那张花了30000G买下的终身卷已经很久没用过了……

回家以后，他问了孩子……孩子居然答应了，这令他没有想到……得到答案以后，他立即打电话，延迟或者取消了一些业务，腾了第二天一整天的时间……

晚饭是孩子做的……一起生活快一年了，自然会将家务进行一些分配，不过几乎都是cloud来分配，孩子并没有太多的意见……他们之间并没有太多的话……只是有的时候，cloud会看着孩子发呆……他一直都会担心，一直都在害怕，虽然他相信他可以在某种程度上改变sephiroth……

第二天，他带着孩子去Gold Saucer……去那里必须要经过North Corel……某种程度上来说，他并不愿意去那里，他有些不愿意见到barrte……那个手臂上装枪的男人总是会找一切理由和机会和他争吵，而现在更不例外……虽然那个男人曾经真的很信任他……  
带着孩子，cloud小心的穿过这个重建起来的村子，他不想引起人们的任何注意……万幸，现在是矿场的工作时间，没有人注意他们……到了缆车站，正好赶上一班即将要启动的缆车……该死的，为什么又在缆车上碰见john……这次，那个离开家乡独自闯荡的家伙带着妻子……

Gold Saucer还是一样的繁荣……任何时间，人们都忘不了娱乐……进入游乐园的时候，cloud还在想，不知道他的那只寄养在牧场的黄金路行鸟怎么养了，也许应该找个时间来这里赛几场……不知道孩子对骑路行鸟有没有兴趣……  
在大厅里，孩子什么也没有说……cloud不知道孩子会对哪个项目感兴趣……他们在大厅里站了一段不短的时间……既然孩子不说，就由他决定好了……他拉着孩子的手，向[射击飞车]走去……也许那种刺激一些的游戏孩子会喜欢吧……他还记得，那时候，当他还是一个普通兵的时候，zack曾经带他来过这里，第一个玩的项目就是射击飞车，那次，他还被zack推到了前排，不过，他头一次玩的成绩不错，拿到了一个1/35神罗兵，还有一次，他得到了一把雨伞，而那把雨伞却可以成为aeris的武器……这次呢，他也打算让孩子坐在前排，孩子没有拒绝……到了终点，孩子的得分另cloud吃惊……由于孩子10000点的成绩，他们得到了那把从来就没有送出过的‘正宗’复制品，只是这件‘复制品’似乎太像正品，这让cloud感到相当不愉快，但是没有办法，孩子是不会把赠品送回去的……离开了[射击飞车]，他带着孩子去了[游戏馆]，并在那里玩了很长时间，在那里，他看到了孩子很少有的笑脸，虽然只有瞬间……  
结束一天游玩的项目好像总是[缆车]……他看着坐在他对面的孩子，而孩子并没有看着他，似乎窗外的烟花更能吸引人……正宗就立在孩子的身边……他讨厌那把长剑，彻底的讨厌……那把剑曾经贯穿了aeris的心脏，而在那不久之前，那个女孩还和自己坐在缆车里，她说，她想见到‘真正的他’……现在，真正的他就在这里，而她却不在了……窗外的绚丽的烟花，路行鸟奔跑的声音，Dio巨大的塑像……那一些，似乎都是……会引起那些……该死的……回忆的东西……  
他看着孩子，一直看着，他不知道，不清楚，不明白……自己为什么会……会把这个孩子带回来，并且养大……如果……如果……如果……孩子真的会变成‘那个sephiroth’的话，自己应该怎么做……杀了他吗……还是……让sephiroth杀死自己……他一直都是这样不安，而现在相对稳定的生活更是给他带来‘不确定’感……这一切什么时候会结束……明天，今天，还是现在……

“你在想什么？”一直看着窗外的孩子突然转过头，问他。  
“没！没什么……”回过神，他抱歉式的笑笑……也许，自己的担心根本就是多余的……孩子还是孩子……只是孩子……  
“哦，是吗。”孩子站起来，走到cloud面前……在cloud还没有明白怎么回事的时候，孩子把cloud向后推……cloud靠在那木制的车厢壁上，温热而柔软的东西贴上他的嘴唇……而等他明白过来的时候，他的唇舌正和孩子的唇舌纠缠……


	4. Chapter 4

回去的路上，cloud有点神经恍惚……刚才发生的一切，好像不是真的……sephiroth，这个孩子，这个大约10岁的孩子，居然吻了他……不单单是嘴唇，还有他的脖子，锁骨……如果他没有推开那个孩子，那孩子也许会……会怎么样……  
从缆车上下来的时候，他的全身几乎冰凉并且动作显得有些僵硬，但是他还是坚持拉着孩子的手，只是正宗是由孩子来拿，虽然那把长刀和孩子现在的身高比起来，比例失调的有点可笑……不过，孩子现在的身高也和他差不了多少，也许很快孩子的身高就会超过他……

离开游乐园的路上，他一句话也不说……在门口等了一会儿，他们上了来往于North Corel和Gold Saucer间的免费缆车。孩子坐在他旁边，抱着那把赢回来的正宗，而他一直看着窗外，外面的云层让他感到安心……刚才发生的一切，他还是无法忘记……那强横的吻，那霸道的触摸……简直，简直就是……和‘sephiroth’一样……是的……sephiroth……他看了一眼那个孩子，而他的视线刚刚转过去，就和孩子的视线相对，他立即将自己的视线移开……他不喜欢和人的对视，尤其是和拥有一双冰冷的mako瞳的人……

他有些恐惧，虽然他曾经想过很多次，如果孩子成为‘sephiroth’或者就是‘sephiroth’的话，他应该怎么做……也许，他只是单纯的逃避现实，从他将孩子带回来的那一刻起……

缆车停下的时候，他甚至没有发觉，还是坐在座位上发呆……孩子揪了揪他的袖子，他才明白过来……  
这一次，是孩子主动拉着他的手，把他领下了缆车……无意识的，他把手抽离了孩子了手，然后很快的将孩子的握住……孩子看了他一眼，之后便无言的跟着他穿行于North Corel的人群中。

这个时间的North Corel并不安静……和上午的时候不同，现在工人们已经收工，现在是消遣的时间……村子里满是喧闹的声音……从游乐场离开的人偶尔也会在这里的酒馆喝上一杯……但是cloud无心在这里逗留，他需要尽快离开……但是他现在却不想那么快的回到家……现在和那个孩子独处，他就会想一些奇怪的时候，包括那些没有实现未来……  
他带着孩子在来往的人群中小心的穿行，实际上，他很怕见到barrte……其实，就算见到也不会发生什么，不过是几句咒骂而已，他甚至并不害怕和barrte打一场，但是……他现在带着这个孩子……如果，那孩子受了什么伤……这是一种有点过渡的保护欲而已……

North Corel早已经不是当初的样子了，这里再一次的繁荣，还是因为矿产……  
躲避着那些随时会晃过来的矿工，cloud拉着孩子前行，他不想惹什么麻烦……但他还是因为不小心撞到了一个矿工，虽然他不认为那是他的错，不过是肩膀蹭了那人一下，但是那满身酒气的家伙就揪住cloud，一定要让他道歉……这种事情，他不是没有遇到过，在他送货的途中，他碰到过这种无理取闹，当然，很多次他都没有道歉，只要他认定错不在他的话……他拨开了那人的手，没有说什么，他拉着孩子就要离开，但是那家伙却再一次抓住他的手腕，而这时候，有几个人聚过来，准备看笑话，或者在揍人的时候可以帮帮自己的同伴……  
该死的……如果没有带着孩子或者不在North Core的话，cloud一定会让那个酒气醺醺的家伙知道自己犯了多大的一个错误……但是，现在，不行，而且……他并不想在这里引起人的注意……  
那人开始用语言侮辱他了，附和的声音随之响起来……该死的，他的拳头已经准备好了，随时可以让面前的那个人永远的闭嘴……但是，让面前的人立即闭嘴的不是他的拳头，而是正宗的刀柄……cloud愣了几秒钟，转头看身边的孩子，那个孩子已经熟练的将刀抽出，握着手里，正宗的寒光让cloud怀疑这把赠品是否真的是‘仿制品’……

“sephiroth！”  
他喊出来，抓着孩子的肩膀，cloud要他把那把长刀放下，但是孩子只是看了他一眼，并没有打算听他的话的意思……而这时候，他周围的声音突然消失了，那些人有的迅速的离去，有的则还在等待着什么，另外还有些人听到吵闹便聚拢而来……曾经要cloud道歉的家伙现在正抱着自己的腹部蜷缩在地上，嘴里发出哀叫，那听起来真是美妙！  
很快，就有另一些人聚拢过来，他们手里拿着武器，为首的是个右臂装着机枪的高大男人，有人向他报告了骚乱……虽然那根本算不上什么‘骚乱’……报告人尤其重点描述了那把和持有者身高不相称的长刀……  
当那些带着维和工具的人到来的时候，人群自动分开……很快cloud就看清楚了为首的人……shit！为什么是barrte！

“喂！你们……嘿，怎么是你？！”  
barrte怎么也不会想到，出现在自己面前的是cloud·strife，当然，他也不想在这里看到这个不知道在一天到晚都想什么黄毛杂种……他斜眼看看cloud还有那个孩子，样子真可笑，一个握着长得有些傻的长刀的孩子，还有护着孩子的简直像只不知死活的母鸡的cloud……那就是原来在HighWind上决心要打倒sephiroth的拯救星球的英雄吗？！现在那个傻小子正护着那个‘小sephiroth’……这……这简直就是一场神经质的噩梦！  
“呃……嘿……barrte……”  
他按着sephiroth握着刀的手，直到那个孩子把刀重新插回刀鞘里……自己究竟为什么这么倒霉……cloud觉得他好像有些害怕看barrte，这不应该……他不曾害怕过看任何人，包括那个毁了他一切的sephiroth……他只是觉得愧疚，对过去的伙伴……那个倒在地上的人被搀扶起来，被架走，那家伙并没有受什么重伤，但却一直在不停的咒骂，甚至在被搀扶起来的时候，他仍旧想教训教训cloud，但是那是办不到的……  
cloud拉着孩子的手，并把孩子护在身后，他不清楚barrte会做什么……如果那个黑大个子想赏他几拳的话，他也会忍受……但是，只是不要伤到孩子，同时，他也不希望看到孩子再次将正宗拔出来……不过，barrte的态度却出乎他的意料。  
“滚……”barrte摆摆手，“滚出这里，不要让我看见再看见你！”  
他决定让cloud尽快离开……虽然他身后跟来的人还在建议着要教训教训那两个闹事的家伙，但是barrte只是叫cloud离开，并让那个建议者把嘴闭上……他一直盯着cloud，直到那个黄毛杂种带着孩子远离North Corel。虽然他的机枪已经上膛，但是他却没有使用它，嗯，尽量没有使用……barrte简直不敢相信，那个拿着正宗的孩子就是1年前cloud带到7th Heaven的婴儿，难道那个黄毛小子没有时间概念吗？生长那么快的孩子难道没有带给cloud恐惧吗？这样下去，很快，那个孩子……嗯，也许，就会变成sephiroth……而到那时候……  
barrte想了很久，还是决定把今天的事情告诉tifa……虽然tifa亲自将cloud赶走，但是无时无刻不在挂记cloud的也是tifa……谁知道tifa知道以后就怎么样，也许直接给那个‘小sephiroth’一个Final Heaven会是一个不错的选择……

拉着孩子离开了North Corel，cloud简直不知道自己是如何回家的……他觉得自己简直就是处在昏迷和清醒之间，甚至在睡前，他还起来检查了一下那把早就放在裤兜里的钥匙是否还插在门上……  
他要孩子把正宗丢掉，或者他可以找个熟悉的武器商人把那玩意卖了，但是孩子拒绝了，并保证今后不会随便使用那个东西了……他的确没有办法强迫孩子做什么，所以，他只有把那把正宗暂时丢进了储藏室……居然可以放下，真不错……至于今天孩子对他做的事情，比如，吻他，他现在已经暂时顾不上了，他忙着联系了明天的工作，然后洗澡……孩子希望和他一起同，但是他拒绝了……独自在浴室里，他开始回忆今天的事情……他想起孩子曾经吻过他，那吻的感觉那么熟悉，就像……那个孩子……就是sephiroth……应该……不会错的……他突然感到害怕……他不知道以后会怎么样……也许……过一段时间，这种看似平和的生活就会结束……然后……然后……他不愿意再想下去……预想永远都是预想，一切问题还是交给现实来解决……

晚上，他一直没有睡着……接着依稀透过窗帘的月光，他看了看另一张床的孩子，那孩子好像已经睡着了……  
小心的，他下了床……替孩子把被子盖好后，他轻轻的向储藏室走去……尽量不发出声音的将门打开，他看着那把正宗……他将它拿出来，抱在怀里……他并不确定自己对这把刀的主人是什么样的感情，而现在，他只是突然间很想念他而已……

回到床上，他看着旁边床上的孩子的睡脸……也许，那孩子……真的可能就是……sephiroth……  
当他再度闭上眼睛的时候，他想起了一些事情……那些拥抱，那些亲吻，还有那在体内冲击……他觉得自己全身有些发热……一种冲动，他的手伸进了自己的裤子里，他摸着他的欲望，那东西已经有些发硬……他握着那东西，上下搓弄……原来，他当兵的时候做过这种事情，只不过，那时候的幻想对象是tifa……而现在，他幻想的对象却是sephiroth……他想他的强横的拥抱和亲吻……手伸进睡衣里，他的手摸着自己锁骨上刻着的记号，那个夺走他一切的人的名字……呼吸开始急促，他咬着嘴唇，不让自己发出声音，他的欲望在膨胀……

他射出来，在射的瞬间，他紧紧的咬住被子，不让自己的声音出来……松开手，他努力平静自己的呼吸……那些粘液在他手上，他需要擦掉它们……但这时，他却发现什么人站在他的床边……  
那孩子看着他，这让他觉得尴尬……突然，他的被子被掀开，随着身体接触到屋里有些寒冷的空气的时候，他的身体全部暴露在sephiroth眼下……现在，他只觉得全身僵硬……这样的丑态他不想让任何人看到……

那孩子压在他身上，吻着他……他躲避着……他的睡衣扣子全部被扯开，那个孩子吻着他的上体……而他的欲望则再次被握住，这一次是用孩子的手……


	5. Chapter 5

早上，cloud都会在特定的时间醒来，不管今天是否有货要送，也不管闹钟有没有响……他曾经戏称这是自己老了的表现……不过，现在，似乎每天都在长大的孩子给他一种时间上错觉……cloud也曾担心，sephiroth会不会就这样迅速的长大，然后迅速的老去，然后死亡……如果那是真的，那么那时候他将用什么身份给sephiroth送葬，他不清楚……实际上，他的担心很多余，只是他自己并不知道，甚至还生活在一种惶恐不安的兴奋中……也许自己有一天会摆脱这种生活，但是他又舍不得让这样的日子停止……有时候，他看着sephiroth，他会忍不住去捏那个孩子的脸，也会后悔怎么没有在这个孩子小时候多拍几张照片，比如sephiroth的睡相……就像从前zack喜欢拍下他的睡相或者其它尴尬的样子，以此来‘要挟’他什么，比如一个亲吻，或者一个拥抱……  
当然，就算他想不在意，他的邻居们也会在意……他们会背后议论这个孩子，或者干脆躲远……不过，这么世界本来就充满神奇，只要没有给自己带来危害，就不用去太多关心……村子里已经很少有人是当初被命令伪装成村民的神罗人员了，而且这里的人口一直都有减少的趋势……这里是很好的藏身之地……只不过，有一件事情依旧让他担心……神罗公馆依然存在，而且，还保存完好……cloud一直觉得他应该烧了那里，至少可以免除一些后患，但却一直没有动手，他还是害怕在Nilberheim看见火这种东西……

他现在有很多话，想找什么人谈谈，但是他却找不到合适的人选……他突然觉得自己很孤单……原来，谈话这种事情，他可以去找red13，不过他已经习惯叫那只大猫为‘nanaki’了，但是他不想去打扰他，而且，从那只大猫那里，他并不能得到最好的答案，但是却可以得到一个满足的安慰……如果是vincent的话，也许会更好一点，只是cloud却无法找到那位前turk。红色披风总是行踪不定，虽然他曾经几次想用短信，或者电话留言来联系他，并在某个地点约见，谈一些现在的事情，但是每次他都没有将事情做完全，比如，短信刚刚键入几个字就合上手机或者刚听到留言提示就按下挂机键……vincent给过他谈话的机会，也给过他意见，他都没有接受……而现在，他却想将自己的担心分担给其它的人，他不想那么做……他还是处在‘等待’的状态，等着什么发生，什么结束……

通过marline的转述，tifa得知cloud曾经在North Core出现过，依旧带着那个孩子，不过那都是几个月之前的事情了……而且，她还得知，那个孩子生长的很快……  
“cloud……呵，养了个妖怪啊……”她故意保持语气的平静……她真不敢相信，这一年多的时间里她居然可以容忍cloud不和她联系……难道那个孩子就那么重要……该死的……她不明白，cloud究竟是怎么想的……他杀死了sephiroth，而现在又在养育sephiroth，哦，不，是一个可能会长成sephiroth的奇怪的生物……她不理解，也不想理解……也许，有一天，cloud会被那个长大的孩子杀掉……等到那时候……哼，自己绝对不会去救cloud，绝对……她甚至在想象cloud死后的惨样，不过，她并不希望那一切成真。  
“tifa？”marline轻声喊了一声，虽然她不知道正在愣神的tifa究竟在想些什么，但是在tifa手里裂成两半的盘子已经告诉了她一些信息……真可惜，那个盘子可是刚刚被擦干净的……  
“嗯？什么事。”若无其事的将裂掉的盘子丢进垃圾桶，tifa熟练拿起下一个盘子……但愿这个盘子不要也像它的兄弟一样死得不明不白……  
“如果把cloud叫回来，问问他究竟怎么想的，不是更好吗？”  
“叫他回来？！如果他肯回来，怎么会一年不和我联系……而且当初还离开的那么……那么……决然……”再次想起cloud头也不回的离开，tifa简直暴怒……难道那个家伙脑子被life stream冲干净了吗……该死的，难道那个毁了Nilberheim的人对他来说就那么重要……呵，这是什么逻辑……反正自己不会明白……cloud，究竟在想什么……难道又被什么该死的玩意控制了吗……呵，也不是没有可能……说不定自己又要到life stream拯救他一回，呵，真有趣……如果真的这样，干脆这次先把他揍成‘正常人’再说吧……有时候，tifa并不承认自己是个温柔的姑娘，有时候而已……  
“反正他现在也在做送货生意……”marline从口袋里掏出一张被折得很整齐的宣传单，那是‘strife送货公司’的宣传单，上面有业务范围，还有联系电话……  
“……”接过宣传单，tifa仔细看了很久，就连喊他倒酒的声音也被她忽略掉……但是，她并不想打这个电话，cloud应该还听得出她的声音，而且，7th Heaven的电话号码cloud也是知道的……喊她倒酒的声音再次吼起，她抬眼看了看那个几乎要把杯子砸过来的家伙，突然有了一个主意……

日子每天都在继续，几乎是一样的……孩子最近的生长速度好像减慢了，不过，那孩子的身高已经超过cloud了……cloud觉得这样孩子现在可能是14、5岁，也许还要更小一点……现在距离上次一同去Gold Saucer已经过了几个月……他现在觉得自己简直生活在错乱的时间里，虽然他的每天生活都看似很正常……  
那个孩子……sephiroth……有时候会亲吻他，来的很突然，而他却从没有拒绝，也许是不想拒绝……虽然那吻每一次都会另他不安，另他难过……他已经接受了自己那个关于这个孩子就是sephiroth，至少将来会变成sephiroth的想法……那简直就是自我催眠一样……他还告诉自己，‘sephiroth’是不会这样吻自己的，不会，绝对不会……两种想法根本就是矛盾……有时候，他会看着那个孩子发呆，他曾经对着那个孩子说过，如果那孩子变成‘sephiroth’，他就亲手掐死他……但是他真的做的到吗……他甚至会怀念孩子还是幼小状态的时光，虽然很烦人，但是那时候他还算是喜欢抱着孩子的，虽然每次他学着母亲给小时候的他唱歌那样唱些什么哄着孩子睡觉的时候，孩子总会用一只小手正确的抽在他的嘴唇上以阻止他继续唱下去，好吧，那不好听，他承认……他不知道接下去的日子会怎么样，也许有一天，他醒来，旁边的床上就睡着那个他所熟悉的sephiroth，他曾经的英雄，他的敌人……那时候，他该怎么办，像平常一样，起床，去做早饭，然后向对方道别，出门送货……那简直不能想象……  
他摸着自己锁骨上的刻字……那是一种证明，也是一种记号……也许，他还留恋那段时光，那段Nilberheim事件之前的时光……

不过，现在有sephiroth帮助他打理送货的预约，他觉得轻松多了……

某天，就是marline向tifa提出建议的那天晚上，cloud突然接到一个业务电话，对方催的相当急，就好像如果cloud不接受那份业务，对方就会直接炸了他的家一样……他还是接受了那份业务，反正他也在Midgar附近，只不过今天会回去晚一些而已……对方好像是个喝醉的男人，那样的家伙的送货要求谁知道是真是假，但是他还是去了……但是，在等他的不是个带着浑身酒气的男人，而是7th Heaven的老板娘……

“ti……tifa……”当他来到约见的地方的时候，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛……tifa就站在他面前，这个姑娘已经不再是那身白色露脐上衣和小短裙的搭配了，她的新衣服很合身……  
“哦……hi，cloud。”她笑的勉强……面前的金发家伙比一年瘦多了，呵，带孩子很辛苦吧……  
“你怎么……呃……在这里。”现在他应该明白他被耍了这个事实了。  
“你过的怎么样……还是和……那个……嗯……一起生活……”当然，她指的是那个孩子。  
“……我还好……”的确，他还好……目前还算好。  
“……你究竟打算怎样？！你失踪了快一年了！你知不知道？！难道对你来说那个人就那么重要！即使再杀了你也所谓！”她吼出来，虽然这是一条僻静的街道，来往的行人不多，但是她的喊声还是引起了一些人的注意，不过，也没有什么人愿意停下来围观……不顾是一般的夫妻吵架而已，没有什么值得看的价值……  
“……我……”他四下看了看……没有什么人靠近他们，只有一些无聊的人在远处看着……“tifa……你听我说……我……”他该怎么解释……无法解释……现在无论说什么，tifa大概都不会认为他是对的，而且他准备的理由又归于牵强……什么‘有我在，sephiroth不会怎么样。’，这样的理由可以用来骗人吗？没有一点真实性可言……  
“你……究竟在想什么……他毁了咱们的家乡，杀了所有人……还有aeris……你居然……现在……你……居然……”她在颤抖，她在抽泣……但是这一切几乎无济于事……她简直在怀疑面前的cloud是不是那个和她共同战斗的人……怎么会……这样……  
“……”他伸手，想去擦点她的眼泪，但他的手被狠狠的摔开……他不能给tifa一个满意的解释，因为他根本就没有任何让tifa满意的‘解释’。  
“……cloud……你打算就一直这样下去吗……”tifa抬头，看着cloud……虽然她知道cloud不太可能会离开那个孩子，“如果……”如果什么……也许她在担心的事情，cloud也会担心……  
“tifa……我……我以后可以……来7th Heaven……吗……我是说，如果可以，我也许会帮上什么忙……”  
“帮忙……呵……”她笑出来，“……cloud，我并不指望你可以帮什么……但是……你还是应该照顾好自己……你……瘦了很多……”  
“我会注意的……”

这次见面并没有得到什么结果……cloud还是会离开，tifa还是不会接受cloud在和‘sephiroth’一起生活这个事实……不过，tifa允许cloud在离开的时候拥抱自己一次，并答应cloud他可以随时回7th Heaven看看……这是她最后的妥协了……

cloud离开，用最快的速度赶回家……现在已经很晚了……  
当他回到家的时候，却发现家里安静的异常……孩子并不在卧室，甚至并不在这个家里……他开始害怕……他不知道出了什么事……他跑出了他的家，忘记锁门…他问遍了村子里他见到的每一个人，有没有见到一个银色的孩子……最终，有人告诉他，好像见到那个孩子往那个方向去了……顺着那人指的方向，cloud看到了神罗公馆……


	6. Chapter 6

在看到神罗公馆的时候，cloud觉得自己简直要昏过去……sephiroth去了神罗公馆……神啊，那不是真的，不是的……  
那个好心说出银发人去向的人终于在cloud的一遍一遍的追问下烦躁起来，他用充满脏字的语句提示这个麻烦的金发家伙应该自己亲自去看看，那是验证消息的最好的方法。

甚至忘了道谢，cloud径直向那栋废弃的建筑走去……他应该那那东西烧掉的，或者完全的破坏它……如果那样做了，不管后果怎样，都至少不会造成现在的情况……难道一切……会重演，或者……会……不管怎么样，他都没有为好的结果做任何心理准备……

他真应该先去看看那把正宗还在不在。

走到已经被推开的覆满锈迹的铁门边，cloud几乎有种马上回去找他的破坏剑的冲动，但是那zack的纪念早就已经被他立在zack永远离开他的地方……他现在也没有魔石……什么也没有……他不知道自己还会遇到什么，面对什么……不过，已经不会比6年前的Nilberheim更坏的事情会发生了……  
他走了进去，进入神罗公馆……这里什么也没有改变……一切还是原样，包括那些另他恶心的，从地下室里散出的mako的味道……试着喊了sephiroth几声，他还在幻想，也许那个孩子只是好奇而已……只是好奇，这真是笑话……也许，不应该再称sephiroth为‘孩子’了，虽然现在的sephiroth只有14岁左右，但是，已经不是孩子了……那个13岁就成为神罗的‘英雄’的人，现在应该已经恢复了大部分战斗力了吧，或者应该是全部……而cloud自己，现在……如果真的再面对那个‘发疯’的sephiroth的话，自己可能就真的只有被宰割的份了……呵，说不定，自己还可以将sephiroth推下mako炉，只是也许，不过现在已经没有人会再用他的尸体和一些称之为‘科学’的东西来拼凑出一个‘cloud’了……  
cloud在神罗公馆的每个房间里寻找sephiroth，他是故意不去接近那个带有暗门的房间的……他想象自己会在另一个房间找到那个仅仅比他高出几厘米的银发家伙，说不定，当他找到sephiroth的时候，他甚至还可以发发脾气，教训一下那个到处乱跑的孩子……但是，那一切只是他的幻想……现在他觉得他就像当初那个跟在zack后面的小兵一样，担心，慌乱，却没有任何办法……如果zack在这里的话，他也许就不会这么害怕……过了这么长时间，他依旧在某些事情上依赖那个已经不能遵守‘做一辈子哥们’这个承诺了的人……虽然这种依赖只是某种幻想而已。

他找遍了每一个房间，都没有见到sephiroth……最终，他还是进入了那个带有暗门的房间……而暗门就那样敞开着，毫无掩饰的，似乎在暗示着什么……他闭上眼睛深呼吸，然后走进去……  
螺旋型的阶梯，还有越来越浓重的、混杂着mako味道的、潮腐的空气都另他想吐……每向下走一段，他都是停下来扶着墙恢复一下正常的呼吸……他觉得自己简直就像一个害怕遭到惩罚而在故意拖延时间的傻孩子……该来的始终都要来，不管将要面对事实会是谁……

该死的，就不能坚强一点吗……不过就是可能会再次面对一个疯子而已……不管什么会再次发生，他都会拼尽全力去阻止一切不好的事情的发生，即使那会要他的命……

终于走完了那该死了阶梯……cloud头一次感觉到那螺旋是那样的无穷无尽……向前走，他有一种感觉，觉得自己随时都会昏过去，而且醒来的地方将会是自己熟悉的床……刚才发生的一切不过只是噩梦而已……明天的一切还会照旧，什么都不会改变不会……如果这一切真的只是他的梦的话，那么明天早上起来的第一件事情就是把这个该死的公馆烧干净，烧的什么都不剩……  
那段通向地下图书馆的路也同样让他不舒服……他对这段路的印象只停留在那些模糊的、充满mako颜色的画面上，这条路曾经把他带向自由……但是现在，这条路却只让他感到噩梦的逐渐清晰……经过vincent曾经沉睡的房间的时候，他甚至有种再次闯入的冲动，他幻想vincent会在里面等着他，然后帮助他解决眼前的麻烦……哦，是的，他应该先联络vincetn，即使不会发生什么疯狂的事情……

那扇门就在他眼前，他应该马上将门推开，然后把里面的sephiroth拖走，不过那个银发人在做什么……如果他有那个能力的话……但是他的手却在颤抖，他推开门的动作慢得另他自己都感到厌烦……门被推开，里面恶心的mako的味道冲入他的鼻腔……他曾经以为自己再也不会回到这里，永远不会……但他就在这里，而且还可能面对同样的画面……  
走进去，房间里那两个曾经盛满mako的罐子另他如此的不舒服……那时候，他被泡在里面，而zack就在他旁边……为了在那个该死的罐壁上刻字，他的指甲不知道剥落了多少次……sephiroth不在这里，地上堆放的书本样子依旧，不像被移动过，这让他稍微安心了一些……但当他看到走廊另一端的身影的时候，他觉得自己全身已经发凉……sephiroth就在那里，坐在那张办公桌后面，看着什么……

“sephiroth……”他再次试着喊对方的名字……天啊，他已经对这个银发人读书的画面产生了恐惧……当银发人抬头的时候，他看到了双冰冷的mako瞳……

不要，不要这样……求你了，不要用那双眼睛……看我……

此刻，他几乎做好了一切准备，不管sephiroth会说出什么，做出什么，他都要面对……既然是他当初把孩子带回来的，那么他就应该对一切后果负责……只是这个‘后果’来的有点突然……  
“……母亲……”sephiroth缓缓的念出这个词……也许他已经发现了，当他说出这个词的时候cloud的表情……惊恐，还有一点点绝望……但这很有趣……“我一直不知道什么是‘母亲’……你知道吗，cloud，那个女人把我生出来以后就没有亲手抱过我……看来，她很后悔……”放下手里的书，他站起来，绕过那张桌子，来到cloud面前……这时候，他几乎可以感觉到金发人全身的颤抖……当然，还有些愤怒……他伸手，去抚摸那张带着惊异与愤怒的脸……  
“你……究竟在这里……做什么……”cloud觉得自己真的快要崩溃了……这简直就像是一个恶作剧……  
“没什么，读书而已……”他放下手，回头看看桌子上放的那本书，“那是lucrecia的……日记……”他加重‘日记’的读音……那是曾经被他忽略的一本书，因为上面并没有记录什么……他只当作是一个女人的无聊的产物丢掉了……而今天，他却来这里认真读这本，只是因为今天偶尔来拜访的vincent的偶然的几句话而已……‘母亲’是个模糊的概念，至少现在还是……  
“你来这里……看这个……”cloud觉得自己简直是被‘耍’了一样……他的担心，他的恐惧，全在一个偷看母亲日记的孩子的行为中成了‘笑话’……  
“是的，难道有什么不对吗？”sephiroth瞄了一眼cloud，他故意忽略了cloud的怒意……  
“没有……什么……不对！”揪住刚要转身继续去读日记的sephiroth的领子……这种廉价的布衣揪起来的手感比那身该死的皮衣的要好太多……他狠狠的给了sephiroth脸上一拳……现在这个银发家伙的身高和他差不多，嗯，严格说，只是比他高一点，所以他还是可以揍到sephiroth的脸的。不过，这种机会，大概也就只有这一次吧……

sephiroth向后趔趄了几步，他并没有摔倒，而他的衣襟依旧被cloud揪在手里……cloud的那一拳并没有代表事情的完结，也许这个冲动的金发人会一直揍下去，直到他自己没有力气为止……不过，sephiroth却并没有给自己挨第二拳的机会……当cloud第二拳袭向他的脸的时候，他迅速的用手掌挡住，并且他用他那只空闲的手给了cloud腹部一拳，这一拳的力道足够让cloud放开抓着他领子的手并捂着腹部向后退去……

靠着书架，cloud捂着自己的腹部……他低估了sephiroth的反应能力还有力量……那一拳使他差点昏过去，索性，他的内脏还算完好……好吧，他承认他刚才是有些冲动，但是在那种情况下，他能想到的只有揍眼前这个银发人……他恨这里，更加恨在这里出现的sephiroth……该死的……不过是本日记，一定要到这里看吗？！难道这里的味道，这里的光线就那么令人留恋吗……该死的……  
他隐约听见sephiroth对他说，‘冷静一点’的之类的话……冷静，怎么可能……混蛋，难道那个银发家伙从来就不在乎自己给别人造成的伤害吗……呵，操的，他为什么要在乎……自己真应该把sephiroth彻底的杀死，当初……就不应该把那个孩子带回来……不应该……  
一只手揪着他的头发，强迫他抬头……那双mako瞳依然另他不舒服，但是他却没有躲避，直视着sephiroth……之后，没有多久，他就被吻，不过这次他并没有去咬sephiroth的嘴唇……随着一些书本的散落的声音，他被推倒在地上。当他的身体接触到冰冷的地板并且他的上衣被撩起的时候，他突然回忆起来在这里的一些事情……他记得，那时候他的身体就像是一个没有生命的物品被随意摆弄的东西，被用来做着任何可能的实验，是要他不死，只要他还没有被弄死，那些实验就还会继续……甚至有时候，他就是一个消遣用的东西，单纯的消遣而已……充斥这里的mako的味道，还有昏暗的灯光都让那些记忆不停的涌出来……

“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
cloud突然喊出来……就像那种歇斯底里的叫喊一般……这让正在亲吻他身体的sephiroth停下了动作……他抱着自己的头，大声的喊着，好像这样就可以让那些记忆被抹杀一样……他的身体扭动并蜷缩起来，他全身都在颤抖……他现在甚至不知道如何让自己停下来……而就在这时候，他的脸上被狠狠的抽了一掌，随后，他的身体被拉起，被抱在怀里……紧紧的，温暖的，令人窒息的拥抱……在这怀抱里，他平静了下来，而就在他正要去响应这个拥抱的时候，他却被放开，重新躺落在冰冷的地板上……他看着sephiroth站起来，并听见那个银发人说‘我回去了。’……sephiroth说完那句话后就真的离开了，甚至没有回头再看他一眼……他躺在原地，深呼吸……他有点想哭出来，但是他的眼睛里却流不出半滴液体……侧躺着，他蜷起身体，颤抖着……他不知道什么时候才可以完全的、真正的平静下来……


	7. Chapter 7

cloud侧躺在地板上，蜷缩着……地板和空气中的寒冷不断的渗入他的身体，不留给他一点喘息的时间……

刚才的一切，就是刚才发生过的一切……那些是什么？一个噩梦吗……不，那些是真实的，真实发生过的……真实的就像他几乎赤裸上体躺在神罗公馆地下室冰冷的地板上一样的真实……  
那些……好像是一个恶毒的玩笑，但是这个玩笑并不能给他带来任何欢愉，给他的只是一种几乎崩溃的感觉……他开始感觉到厌恶，还有一种莫明其妙的愤怒……说不定，或者应该说是……那个银发人……sephiroth就是在玩弄，或者一直都是躲在一边看自己的笑话……而那些照顾，那些担心……对于sephiroth来说，应该都是一些很好的笑话，对不对……

已经不可能回到从前了……回到那个留在模糊的记忆里的、‘美好’的从前……那个他随时都会被英雄带进房间，被任意的、随意的‘玩弄’的从前……但是，他还记得那些似有似无的关心，那些极少在英雄脸上出现的焦急的神态……还有……那些拥抱，那些亲吻……以及曾经有过的、温柔的令人害怕的时光……但那一切都已经消失掉，完全的消失掉……随着Nilberheim的火焰……

不知道过了多久……可能是几十分钟，也可能是几小时……cloud支撑着自己坐起来，他觉得自己的身体已经完全失去了正常的温度……他整理好他的衣服，那过程缓慢的难以相信……抚着书柜站起来，他认为他应该回家……而现在，他最不想去的地方就是自己的家……但是除了那里，他无处可去……  
慢慢的，他扶着一切可以支撑他的东西走出来，他的双腿几乎僵硬得不能走动……当他来到那两个依旧散发着令人恶心的荧绿色光的罐子的时候，他突然跪了下来……靠在其中一个罐子上，他闭上眼睛。这个被他所倚靠的罐子曾经装着一个代号为‘z’的实验体……cloud摸着罐壁，轻声的说着什么……他现在是多么渴望那个笑容，那个有力的怀抱……但是那些早就不存在了，而且永远也不可能回来了……

再次从回忆里挣脱出来，cloud走出这个地下室……现在，爬那段螺旋阶梯比他想象中还要费力……不过，现在没有人会帮他走出去，他只能靠自己……他不是一个mako中毒的白痴，这就是他自己走出去，走回家的最好的资本……  
当他完全走出神罗公馆的时候，他停下，回头看了一眼那个废弃的建筑，之后，他转身，踹了那铁门一脚，铁门发出不大的响声……

他现在需要回家，他不知道sephiroth是否真的已经回家了……也许，他开门，会看到一个空荡荡的房间，而里面就好像从没有住过一个叫做‘sephiroth’的家伙一样……也许，那样的情况会好一点……他甚至再次有了幻觉，他似乎觉得打开门后会看到自己的母亲，那个永远都在不停忙碌的母亲……他想念她的拥抱还有唠叨……

在家门前，他停下了……犹豫了一会儿，还是去推门……他离开家的时候根本就没有锁门……现在门也没有锁……他进了屋……古旧电视里传出的声音突然间让他安心，虽然那些枯燥的新闻的内容他一点也没有记住……sephiroth坐在沙发上看着无聊的新闻，而且也似乎并没有注意到cloud……看到这样的情景，他突然想发火，甚至想再次使用他的拳头，但是他并没有那么做……他只是安静的走进了厨房，他需要找点东西吃……厨房里放着准备好的食物……他坐下来，就在拿起叉子的时候，一种呕吐感就涌上来……他冲进卫生间，将胃里的一切吐干净，虽然胃酸占大多数……吐过之后，他差点昏过去……

在那之后……他喝了些sephiroth拿给他的水……勉强吃了一些东西，只是充满土豆和西红柿的汤而已……而在这一段时间里，他没有和sephiroth说任何的话，他甚至没有刻意去看那人一眼……  
cloud准备去洗澡……他需要热水的温度来让自己暖和一些……

在淋浴里……他故意将水温调高……他回忆着今天的一切……真的假的……谁知道呢……但是刻在他锁骨上的字却是真实存在的……

他冲洗着自己……他开始有点害怕不久之后的睡眠，也害怕明天的到来……明天也许有更坏的事情等着他……不过，也没有什么关系，不过就是再一次重复1年前的行为而已，没有什么可害怕的，不是吗……他靠在墙壁上，看着水喷下来，喷在自己的身体上……他不知道自己需要在水中待了多久……

那些回忆……那些抹杀不掉的东西，他现在全部可以想起来……全部……有时候，他甚至情愿自己依旧生活在那个幻想的世界里，但是那不可能，也不实际……他就是他，cloud·strife……一个曾经的普通兵，一个拯救星球的英雄，一个从幻想世界中挣脱的失败品，一个……养育着可能毁灭星球的人的‘傻瓜’……  
他还记得他刚刚把孩子带回来的时候……当然，他依然清晰的记得tifa的拳头揍在他脸上的感觉……当离开7th Heaven的时候，他甚至有过一种被全世界抛弃的感觉……不过，他还是一个人生活了下来……养育着一个他根本不知道会变成什么样子的孩子……他曾经以为，那个孩子会的记忆会像蒸馏水一样纯净，那么他就可以改变sephiroth，不会再让sephiroth做出任何的、有危害的事情……但是他错了，错的彻底……那个孩子什么都记得，什么也没有改变……sephiroth就是sephiorth，什么也不会改变……他以为他可以和孩子平静的生活下去，他甚至可以忽略孩子过快的成长……但是，现在，他突然觉得自己震得像个‘白痴’……  
这算什么……算什么……  
傻瓜，就是一个傻瓜……养育一个不该被养育的孩子……而且，不论自己如何尽心的去照顾那个孩子，不管自己怎样的去担心孩子的安危，不管自己会不会因为孩子的突然转变而崩溃……那些在sephiroth眼里……好像……可能……全部都是笑话，或者是一场徒劳的、一个人的闹剧……sephiroth不会关心，不会在意……不会……不会……  
也许有一天，sephiroth会突然离开，去做他自己应该做的事情……出于Jenova的本能……去占有，去掠夺星球的生命……然后……那时候的自己，就会变得无用，甚至只是一个妨碍……

这一切，究竟是为什么……为什么……只是因为……自己曾经‘爱’着sephiroth吗……

cloud靠在墙壁上，看着喷下来的水……他开始笑，嘲笑自己，嘲笑自己的过去，嘲笑自己所作的一切……他的笑声越来越大……他甚至觉得自己随时都会在这无缘头的笑声中哭出来……

浴室的门在没有任何预兆的情况下突然被打开，sephiroth走进来，而cloud的笑声也在这时间停止……看着sephiroth，cloud连本能的掩饰自己都没有……他看着他靠近自己……银发人的头发和衣服都被淋湿了，这样子……有点可笑……但却并不狼狈……sephiroth站在他面前，他可以直视银发人的脸，而不是像从前一样的仰视，这感觉不错，让他有种自己突然长高了的错觉……sephiroth的头发只是到了肩部，而那些银发被水弄湿以后就贴在sephiroth的脸上还有脖子上……cloud觉得这样的sephiroth很‘有趣’……嗤嗤的笑了几声，他依旧是靠着墙，看着sephiroth……他已经不想猜面前的银发人下一步要做什么了……

忘了是怎么开始的……他们抱在一起，发疯般的吻着对方，甚是是咬……cloud似乎听到一声轻微的‘抱歉’……不过，他认定那是他的幻听……他紧抱着sephiroth，任由对方抚摸自己，亲吻自己……他甚至记不清，sephiroth身上的湿漉漉的衣服是怎么脱下的，他们是怎么躺倒床上的……只是当时他们身体还是湿的……

他被sephiroth压在身下……依旧是紧紧的拥抱和令人窒息一般的吻……sephiroth吻他，咬他，爱抚他，用力的捏他……他全部接受……他分开着双腿，发泄一般的、毫不压抑的叫着………他的欲望被sephiroth含在口中，被吸吮或者被舌挑弄……这是不可多得的事情……在他的记忆中，sephiroth对他这样的次数屈指可数……他全身的血液的流动在加速……他的身体充满着一种渴望，一种需要发泄的冲动……他的精液喷溅在sephiroth口中不久，他就尝到了自己爱液的味道……那白色的粘液从sephiroth的口中流进他嘴里，他依旧没有拒绝，他甚至还主动去舔留在sephiroth口中的液体……  
借着自己唾液的润滑，他的小穴被sephiroth的手指探入……仰躺着，最大限度的分开着自己的双腿，他闭着眼睛，呻吟着……那两根手指在他体内压按，旋转搅动，这让他的小穴逐渐适应被进入……当手指被抽出的时候，他就做好了接受那种几乎撕裂身体的疼痛……那只曾经被孩子不屑一顾的路行鸟玩具现在正垫在他的腰下……sephiroth不断的在他体被冲撞，有力的，剧烈的……他的身体几乎被折迭，他抱着自己的双腿，让它们尽量贴近自己的胸口……微微的睁开眼睛，他看着sephiroth，尤其是那双mako瞳……他捕捉不到sephiroth的眼神，他不知道银发人什么时候会看自己……现在，他只希望sephiroth在结束的时候可以吻他，深吻他……

cloud觉得自己现在异常疲惫，他现在躺在另外一张干燥的床上。这是sephiroth的床，而他自己的床已经凌乱不堪，而且还有些潮，根本就不适合再睡在上面。在刚才的一切结束之后，sephiroth将他抱到现在这张床上……并且在那之后，sephiroth也依旧拥抱着他……他所依靠的这个怀抱却让他感觉很好……被sephiroth抱着，他不确定银发人是否已经睡着了……他将手臂搭在sephiroth的背上并轻抚那完美的曲线，他甚至有了一种这完美并不属于生活在这世界上的人的假想……他使自己更加靠近sephiroth一些，他的脸贴在sephiroth的胸膛上，他在听银发人的心跳，以确定自己还活着……而抱着他的手臂也在这时更加用力了一些……之后，一些细碎的吻落到他的头发上，额头上……cloud觉得他喜欢现在这样的状态……只是他依旧觉得这不真实，甚至不如地下室的冰冷真实……

最终，他还是睡着了……虽然在一个温暖的怀抱里，但是他却觉得自己的身体在逐渐的发冷……他不确定那是不是地下图书馆地板的寒冷渗入到自己的梦境里……


	8. Chapter 8

cloud做了梦，但是那并不是一个美梦……  
梦里他处在一片雪里，或者是冰原上……他努力向前走，但是那片寒冷却好像没有尽头一样……无论他向哪个方向走，他都找不到出口……，隐约他看到面前走着什么人……熟悉的身影，死去的人……他大声喊他们的名字……  
“zack！aeris！”  
但是没有回答，那两人似乎没有听见一样……他奋力的去追赶，但是腿却想被锁在寒冷中……他就像在原地踏步一样，不能向前……而那两人却越走越远，直到消失在一片白色中……  
突然间，他发现自己正在悬在空中……正宗贯穿了他的胸膛，那双冰冷的mako瞳正盯着他，带着轻蔑……可是……他却感觉不到疼痛，或者说，他已经失去了所有的感觉……他被甩开，摔在地上，而那把犯着寒光的刀刃正对着他的喉咙……随着一声利索的切割声，他的头颅就离开了他的身体……

连惊叫都没有，他从梦中醒来……他依旧被那个有力的手臂拥抱，依旧靠在那个坚实的胸膛上……那拥抱温柔的让他感到恐惧……  
冷，很冷……他不停得打着哆嗦……出于本能，他将身体挤向银发人，希望可以从对方身体上奢取更多得温暖……但是他这个举动却让熟睡着的sephiroth发出不满的‘嗯’声……他贴的实在太紧了……不过，sephiroth并没有拒绝，只是继续抱着cloud……一直抱着……虽然cloud的体温已经高到让对方有些不舒服……

早上，他觉得冷，一直觉得冷，而且他的每一个关节都处于酸疼状态……睡在他傍边的身体动了动，似乎要摆脱他……他并不希望那样的事情发生，但是他搭在银发人身体上的手臂却是无力的……如果sephiroth现在想要离开他，他大概一点阻止的能力也没有……

“你……怎么了。”怀里的人异常的体温和一直在发抖的身体告诉sephiroth，cloud有可能已经病了……  
“……没什么……我想……”他现在应该起床，然后做他该做的事情，比如洗漱，做早饭，出门送货……但是他却一点力气也没有……甚至有种虚弱的连手臂都抬不起来的感觉。  
“没事吗？”sephiroth觉得怀里的人的确有些不正常……虽然有些多余，但是他还是把嘴唇贴上cloud的额头……果然，那温度果然高的让人担心……  
“sephi……ro……th？”  
“……”没有说什么，sephiroth翻身下床，也不管一直搭在他身上的手臂上传来的‘不舍’……没有披上衣服，sephiroth就开始在家里的每一个抽屉里翻着，希望找到一些药物，或者至少是体温计……但是很遗憾，他什么也没有找到……

cloud躺在床上，听着sephiroth在家里翻找……他应该提醒那个家伙要先披件衣服，如果两个人都病了，事情就不好办了，至少不知道谁应该照顾谁……不过现在，他也不奢望sephiroth可以尽心的照顾自己……  
听着那些抽屉被粗暴的拉开、关上的声音，他已经猜到了sephiroth在找什么，但他也知道，sephiroth找不到想要的东西……家里除了几瓶不知道有没有过期的圣灵药以外就没有什么其它的药物了，至于体温计，他就从没有想过他需要那个东西……他很久没有生过病了，至少是从一年前开始……而现在，他却在发愁今天的那些送货预定应该如何处理，虽然数量并不多……

“我去买药回来。”重新回到卧室的sephiroth一边说着一边从衣柜里找衣服出来，匆忙的穿上，“为什么不放点应急的药物在家里。你真以为那几瓶过期的圣灵药可以治愈一切？”  
“咳……”cloud挣扎着将自己支撑起来，“不行……”  
“难道担心你的那些送货预定吗？”他整理着自己的衣服，“……我可以帮你送，但是就这一次……”  
“不……我不能让你一个人……去。”  
“我没时间在路上照顾一个病人……如果你不放心我一个人出去，你就不要再让我帮你散发那些传单。”  
“但是……”他的确不放心，尤其是现在……“你……什么时候会回来……”  
“我怎么会知道……”整理好衣服，sephiroth将地上的那些昨晚褪下的衣服捡起来丢上椅子，这些东西需要等他回来的时候再做清洗……他回头看了看cloud，那个金发人的样子……显得很虚弱……也许，应该在离家之前再做点什么……

重新躺下，cloud已经确定自己不能阻止sephiroth做什么了……现在，他认为自己只剩下可怜的祈祷了……如果再发生一些事情，他将无法立即去阻止……他现在能做的就是尽快让自己好起来……sephiroth今天要替他去送货，这的确让他不放心……但是已经没有其它的办法了……他用被子裹着自己，等着门被打开、关上的声音……不过，事实另他失望了，取代门开、关的声音的是一些从厨房传来的声音……sephiroth那小子还打算吃饱了再离开吗，呵，真会爱护自己……

“……这个给你。”当sephiroth从厨房出来的时候，手里端着一锅什么……极可能是昨晚的……剩饭……  
“什么……东西……”  
“昨晚你的那份。”他把锅放在床头柜上，并再次告诉cloud，他不知道自己什么时候会回来……看着cloud，他居然觉得现在这个躲在被子里金发家伙很……‘可怜’……简直像只垂死的小chocobo……他俯下，绝对给cloud一个临行前的吻，但是他的吻被拒绝了……  
“会传染的……”cloud把头偏向一边……现在他宁愿sephiroth给自己一个突然的拥抱，但是那只存在于他的幻想里……他一直没有去看sephiroth，直到一个发凉的东西塞进他的被子里……昨晚那个被垫在他腰下的、毛绒绒的chocobo玩偶。在没有争得cloud的同意的情况下，sephiroth就把只玩偶拍打干净，塞给cloud……也许那个金发人需要什么东西抱着……

随着门的开关声，sephiroth真的离开了……抱着那只chocobo玩偶，cloud缩在被子里发着抖，现在，比起这种需要借助人体体温才能有些温度的东西，他更想要真正的、属于人的体温的温暖……就像昨夜里一样……那整个晚上的紧密拥抱……他甚至有些留恋那个不真实的夜晚……那些亲吻，那些拥抱，还有那些sephiroth留在他身体上还有体内的痕迹……那一切就像是一场过于真实的梦……那些近乎不真切的事情，现在却是令人如此怀念……他觉得他现在需要那些，疯狂的需要……虽然他一直认定自己是一个即使离开其它人也一样可以生活的家伙，但是，现在……他却需要能有什么人陪在自己身边……做什么都好，只要不让他现在一个人……就好……  
他在被子里发抖，当然，那只没有体温的chocobo也被他紧紧抱着……很孤单，不是吗……他不知道sephiroth平时在家是如何打发时间的，不过，当初弄台旧电视和不时带回一些书的做法应该是正确的……而现在，轮到他自己来体验这种孤独了……不过，他现在却只能蜷缩在床上等着sephiroth回来……

那个银发人什么时候才会回来……几个小时以后吗？或者到晚上才会回来……至少cloud明白一件事情，那就是他将会等很久，不管是真正意义上的‘很久’，还只是心理上的‘很久’……他只能等着……而且，他也不确定会有什么其它的‘意外’发生……说不定到了傍晚，或者更早的时间，天空上就又会出现一个即将落下的赤红色球体，说不定那些精力充沛的Weapon们会再次醒过来……他觉得自己已经出现了幻觉……那些该死的、令人难过的事情，他并不想得到享有二次的殊荣……  
他翻了个身，面对两一张床，那张凌乱的、空着的床铺……昨晚……的那一切……就发生在那张床上……那些肆无忌惮的亲吻，拥抱，喊叫……他不想承认那些的真实性……

对于那锅放在床头柜上东西，他提不起一点食欲……病号餐不是都会是‘粥’这种东西吗……而sephiroth只给他了昨晚的剩饭，加热的，也加一些其它的东西，比如蔬菜……当然，临走前，sephiroth也放了杯水在床头柜上……  
紧紧抱着那只chocobo，cloud还是觉得冷，而且是越来越冷……他不时的打冷颤……他只希望sephiroth可以早点回来……或者幻想sephiroth根本就没有离开……

屋里很安静……他躲在被子的温暖里，半梦半醒……村子里虽然有一些嘈杂的声音，但是还是让人觉得安静……Nilberheim本来就没有多少人口，从前是，现在也是……

被一个人留在家里的感觉……真差劲……

cloud开始后悔自己没有在平时过留一些时间陪sephiroth……那个孩子……如果有可能，他可以用电视或者书籍来打发时间……但是现在他却只能躺在床上，半梦半醒着想一些奇怪的事情……但愿自己可以快一点睡着，也许哪些噩梦还会来纠缠人，也许他还会在泪中醒来……但是怎么都要……只要时间可以快一点过去……快一点……

如果，再次睁开眼睛的时候，sephiroth已经回来了……就好了……

呵……很不切实际的幻想……啊……不是吗……

隐约他听见有敲门声……还有门打开的声音……真粗心，不锁门就离开吗，还是忘记拿什么东西……不过，他想错了……


	9. Chapter 9

那只是一个突然的想法而已，tifa认定自己应该去看看cloud……嗯，在顺便带上一些食材……也许cloud这一段时间并没有好好吃东西，或者说是没有吃一些象样的东西……  
这个突然的想法很快就变成了一个不能变更的决定。

在7th Heaven的店门上挂上了难得出现的‘close’的牌子以后，她就出发了，当然，她带了很多食材，都是她可以弄到的最好的东西……她想，她的出现一定会让cloud大吃一惊……不过，她也知道，sephiroth现在是和cloud住在一起，这是不能避免的事实……当然，她不可能原谅sephiroth，永远不能原谅。  
虽然在路上她一直告诉自己，对于‘过去’，已经结束的‘过去’应该‘往好的方面想一点’……如果没有那场灾难，她就不会注意cloud，当然也就不会和cloud一同去拯救星球……她要是真的可以那样曲解‘过去’就好了……并且，她也决定不去和sephiroth发生什么正面冲突，但这不是因为惧怕或者其它的什么，都是因为cloud。那个不知道脑子装着什么的金发家伙大概也不愿意看到她和sephiroth发生什么冲突吧……呵，那一切也只是预想而已，预想……谁知道她会不会因为一时冲动干出什么来……  
好吧……其实接受现实也不是什么坏事……因为该发生的都已经发生了……她明白自己不能让cloud回到自己身边了……如果她当初执意要cloud丢弃那个该死的孩子而不是单纯的把cloud赶出家门的话，现在的一切，说不定会好一些……只是‘说不定’。

一路上的奔波并没有使这个精力充沛的姑娘感到劳累……在进入Nilberheim之前，她的心情还不算坏，简直可以说是有点‘兴奋’……她几乎已经在大脑里描绘出了cloud见到她的时候的那种惊讶表情……虽然她不知道cloud是否会欢迎她的到来，但是cloud应该不会拒绝她的来访……  
而当Nilberheim近在眼前的时候，她却放慢了脚步……她花费了整整一个上午才到达这里，而现在她却突然想转身离开……自己究竟应该用什么表情来面对cloud，而cloud见到她的时候又会是什么样子……她是个可以在某些时候强装笑脸的姑娘，这一点是肯定的……

村子还是和以前一样，不，应该说只是建筑物都和以前一样……真不知道hojo为了把这里还原而花费了多少G……旅店，民居，甚至是那座水塔都还原的几乎一摸一样，只是人口少的可怜，一些房子的门上的锁都已经生锈了……在水塔边停下脚步，tifa看着那个不再带有孩提时代留下的、骑士与公主间约定的东西，深深的叹了口气……那些已经不在了……什么都可以改变，一个曾经发誓要遵守一辈子的约定也可以改变……不是吗……

她来到cloud家门前，她想他应该还会住在这里……试着敲了敲门，没有人响应。试着推了推门，门居然没有锁……犹豫了一下，她还是进去了，虽然这不太礼貌……这时候，她甚至有点希望这房子里也没有人在……如果第一眼见到的是sephiroth的话，她该怎么做，直接问cloud在什么地方吗……嗯，就那么做好了……

cloud已经在床上躺了整整一个上午……或者梦，或者醒……但是每次睁开眼睛的时候，sephiroth都没在……也许sephiroth不会再回来了，在一次又一次的失望以后他甚至有了这样的推断……  
实际上，他起来过几次，但是都没有披上衣服……sephiroth放在床头柜上的水并不能完全解决他随时的口渴，当然，他还需要去厕所，这是基本的民生问题……他肚子有些饿，但是却不想吃sephiroth留在来的那锅食物。如果是在平时，他很愿意将那锅汤解决掉，但是现在他的味觉只是告诉他需要一切清淡的东西而已……  
再次躺回床上的时候，cloud决定就这样一直睡到晚上，或者明天，按他以往的经验，发烧这种小病一般只要睡上一天就会痊愈……等到明天，不管sephiroth有没有回来，他都一定要去烧了那个该死的、充满恶心mako气味的公馆……一定……

敲门的声音……谁……  
他不想去开门，也不想被打扰，现在……不管是谁，随便吧……  
门被打开了，他却不想去问是谁来了……问了也没有什么意义……而且，会来访也只可能是vincent而已……如果是其它人，抱歉，这个家很穷没有什么可以值得送人的。

“有人在家吗？cloud你在吗？”  
当这个声音传进他耳朵里的时候，他几乎认定他是出现了幻听……是tifa！？不，这不可能……为什么她会来来这里……

门被打开，被关上，接着是什么东西被放到地上的声音……然后是脚步声，不过那脚步声没有立即接近卧室，不过卧室的门被推开只是时间问题……  
cloud支撑着坐起来，他要立即下床，然后找些衣服穿上……但是tifa却并没有给他那么多时间。也许是听见了卧室里的轻微的响动，tifa快步走向卧室，再次试探的敲了敲门之后，她小心的将门推开一条小缝……该死的……卧室房门上的、从来就没有被锁上过的锁现在看起来是格外的‘多余’和‘傻气’……

“cloud，原来你在家……呃，我……我可以进来吗？”从微微打开的房门望进去，她正好看到了半坐在床上的cloud……cloud的脸上的表情，简直难以形容……  
“我……我想可以……”简直是疯了！难道自己为什么不让tifa再等几分钟……应该先找条裤子穿上吧！呵，难道自己真的认为被子可以挡住一切……难道过高的体温也会让思维进入混乱状态吗……  
“你……还在休息……我是不是打扰你了？”tifa小心的走进来……  
“不，我应该起来了……呃……”起来？怎么起来，裹着被子像个肉卷一样招待来访的客人吗……不过，现在他的身体也不想让他起床……他就靠在床头上，等着tifa说什么……也许tifa只是路过这里，只是心血来潮的要到这里看看而已……  
“这段时间……你还好吧……”进了屋子，tifa并没有走近cloud，只是站在门边……她环视着整个房间……这是她第一次仔细看这个屋子，也是头一次进这间屋子，虽然她和cloud曾经是邻居，但是那时候她根本就没有在意过住在这房子里的小男孩……这间屋子里没有什么特别的……只是那张没有人睡的床和地上的纸团引起了她的注意。  
“你为什么会来这里？”  
“……我……嗯……cloud，你一直和sephirth生活在一起吗？一直都是吗……”没有回答cloud的问题，而且她本来已经准备好的、来访的理由此时也从脑子里消失了……现在，她只希望知道她对于那张凌乱的床和地上的纸团的产生原因的判断是错的……不过，这个希望很快就落空了……  
“是的……”  
“……”那回答没有半点犹豫……或许她现在应该转移话题，并且马上离开……但是她现在已经不想再让自己当一个好脾气的姑娘了……  
“tifa，你……怎么会来这里……”这问题被重复了……不过，cloud现在也不能得到什么答案了……  
“我……有点不明白你所作的一切了……cloud……不，从一开始，我就不明白……”她刻意不去看cloud，那个躲在被子里的、脖子和胸膛上布满吻痕的家伙，而且……那个金发杂种的锁骨上居然刻着一个让她恨之入骨的人的名字……  
“……”事情已经开始像最恶的方向变化了……为什么不在最初的时候掩饰自己……不过即使想掩饰也来不及了……那时候，就在tifa微微推开门的时候，他的上半身就已经暴露在那个黑发姑娘的眼前了……  
“我不明白你……cloud……难道你就可以那么轻易的原谅一个人？！我们的Nilberheim已经不在了，全是因为那个混蛋！还有aries，难道你全忘记了？！你……cloud……你……居然……”她走近cloud，盯着这个脸色微红的金发人，“而你……cloud……你……难道……难道你就那么喜欢被人操吗？！”她咬着牙，狠狠的说出，“你……”她简直想用她所知道一切恶毒的词语咒骂cloud，但是现在她却只是咬着自己的下唇……她全身都在不自主的抖动，这是无法压抑的气愤引起的……曾经，她还一直等待着什么，一直期待着什么……但是现在，希望落空了……她已经明白为什么cloud当初宁可被她赶走也要养那个孩子了……那么从前的一切，一起经历的一切又算是什么……一个笑话吗……这个cloud好像已经不是她曾经认识的那个人了……  
“tifa！”他说些什么，反驳些什么……但是却没有可以说出口的理由……那个曾经在Mideel细心照顾他的姑娘，这个曾经说就算只剩下他们两个也要和一同拯救星球的姑娘，这个曾经说过只在乎他的姑娘现在正用一种极度厌恶的眼神看着他，带着愤恨……就像她看sephiroth的眼神一样……  
“住口！”几乎没有经过任何思考，她的手掌就狠狠的抽在了cloud脸上……随后，她擦着再也忍不住的眼泪跑了出去……她觉得她很傻，傻的要死……甚至有种被背叛的感觉……为什么她要来这里，为什么……如果她没有来这里，没有把一切都看清楚，那样对谁来说都是好的……

cloud靠在床头上，只是靠着……他的嘴唇破了一点，因为刚才的抽击……这……简直是‘活该’……他现在只觉得头昏……而涌到眼眶中的泪水却怎么也流出出来……


	10. Chapter 10

也许，是因为生活的太过安逸而忽略的一些事情……就像现在……  
sephiroth对于他，究竟是什么样的存在……而自己呢，自己对于sephiroth来说，究竟应该‘算是什么’……

也许，一切都是他的自作主张……把那个幼子抱回来，并将其抚养长大……离开他的朋友，回到不属于他的家乡居住……好像那些曾经的伤害，曾经的憎恨全部都淡化、消失了一样……他可以全心全力的照顾孩子，可以将他的生活重心全部放到孩子身上……但是，这一切究竟又换回来什么……只是换来了tifa赠给他的巴掌还有vincent的几乎没有任何作用的‘劝告’，只是换来了缆车里莫明其妙的亲吻和地下图书馆里突如其来的拥抱和丢弃……还有一把已经闲置很久的正宗……这就是他应该得到的一切吗……是吗……不是吗……

这一年以来的一切……究竟算什么……

自己对sephiroth来说……究竟算什么……一个义务抚养者？还是一个自找麻烦的傻瓜……

也许，有一天，sephiroth会突然离开，没有任何预兆……而到了那时候，自己的存在就变得多余和愚蠢……甚至还可能被认为是一种妨碍，而被抹杀……

cloud靠在床头上，看着被窗帘遮挡住的窗外……他的上体暴露在空气中，那只被塞进他被子里的毛绒绒的chocobo玩偶已经掉落到了地上……但是他却只是愣愣的看着窗外，虽然窗外并没有什么值得注意的事情发生……全身不断的颤抖提醒着他，他还在发烧……  
出于本能，他缩回被子里，但是这并不能带给他所需要的温度……冷，还是冷，依旧是冷……他不停的颤抖，尽量缩紧自己……即使这样，他也找不回他的体温……也许……就这样死去会比较好一点……

跑出去的tifa并没有将门关上，或者说根本就没有想到要把门关上，所以当sephiroth回来的时候看到的一扇敞开的门……

今天，这是sephiroth平生第一次做送货员……不过，还好，目前Finrir尺寸还适合他。不过，等他完成变回原来的‘sephiroth’的身高的时候，估计就要被Finrir彻底抛弃了……  
起初，他把‘送货员’当作了一份简单而且轻松的工作。带上送货单去发货人那里，拿上那份或大或小的货物，签字，将货物平安放到收获人手里，签字，当然，不能忘记送货费……这不是一份需要脑子的工作，哦，不，如何合理的安排送货路线以及有限的时间才是重要的……但是事实并不想sephiroth想象的那么顺利，比如，他有时候不知道应该往哪里走……他所熟悉的Midgar已经不存在了，在Midgar边缘长出了一个叫做‘Edge’的城市，住在这个用废材搭建出来的城市里的大多是从Midgar逃出来的人……‘Edge’真是好名字……在这里街道的中心立着的陨星慰灵碑让sephiroth觉得可笑，甚至有些无聊……让人们记住那个‘灾难’吗？如果有多余的钱来做这种无谓的东西还不如去做点其它的、有点实质的事情比较好，比如建立个象样的孤儿院什么的……陨星，生活在Edge的人有谁能真正知道那东西究竟是为了什么而被召唤，又有谁知道陨星究竟因为什么而被阻止……好吧，纪念一次伟大的天文现象也是不错的解释……  
这里的街道并不是sephiroth所熟悉的，应该说，这里的一切都不是sephiroth所熟悉的，这是他第一次来这里……根据发货人提供的模糊不清的地址，sephiroth费了很长时间才找到了那个藏在街道角落里的目的地……当然了，因为‘迟到’他挨了‘骂’……好吧，这只能怪他对道路的不熟悉而已……他居然可以忍受一个陌生人的无聊的抱怨，不过，这也没有什么……从前，还在神罗的时候，当他还不是一个‘英雄’的时候，这样无聊的数落不在少数……拿到了货物后，他同样费了一番周折才找到收货人……在这期间，一些预定送货的家伙取消了预定，原因就是不想再等下去……好吧，好吧，好吧……反正现在可以把货物送到目的地的又不只‘strife送货公司’一家……呵，至少可以早回去一点，不是吗……只是损失了一些G而已……  
在他送货的路上，他无意间瞥见了一家叫‘只要给钱就什么都做’的店……好像还有一行小字写着什么‘金钱换不来我愿意’之类的字眼……啧，很无聊不是吗……sephiroth并没有留给那家店过多的注意，他还需要赶路，或者说去抓机时间在这个他不熟悉的城市里找到一个陌生的目的地……

当确认没有货物再需要被运送的时候，sephiroth去了药店……用G换了退烧药还有冰敷袋之后，他离开那里……或许，还应该去买些食材，家里那个生病的家伙总不能靠剩饭渡过病期吧……虽然对于食材的好坏他并不能很好的辨别，但是曾经练就的官方式笑容帮了他很大的忙……总之他还是拿到了不错的东西，不过，也许他还再学习如何杀价……在离开市场的时候，他顺手殴打了一个想要抢走他身上的G的家伙。现在，sephiroth决定不做个‘好心肠’的家伙，虽然那个不自量力的家伙说了一大堆抢劫的理由，但是他还是拿走了那家伙身上的全部的G，然后用那些换了一只不足50G的Mog……也许那些意外得来的G应该交给那个躺在床上的金发守财奴比较好……当然，他并不确定cloud会对这只Mog玩偶感兴趣，或者说，他认为cloud根本就不会喜欢这个头上长着红球的东西，但就当是‘回报’cloud送给自己一只chocobo玩偶好了，不过，说不定买一只仙人掌玩偶更合适一点……嗯，也许，用这只Mog玩偶垫在cloud腰下会让那个金发人舒服一点吧，至少应该比垫一只chocobo玩偶舒服一点……  
当然，他也没有忘记去一趟chocobo农场，cloud嘱咐过他，要给租用的鸟圈续费……不过，让一只黄金chocobo闲置了快一年也的确是一种浪费……也许应该建议cloud改乘chocobo送货，这样的话，每次过海的费用就可以省下了……

把东西在车架上绑好，他跨上车子赶回家……啧，在Junon又要再花上一笔钱过海，好在他现在的样子并不是很像‘sephiroth’，至少他的头发还没有长到腰部，不然，他就有一些不必要的‘麻烦’了……  
他没有告诉cloud，这次出来他带上了两颗魔石……为了对付路上可能出现的状况，他还是需要那些的，毕竟正宗的长度并不适合一个只为送货而出来奔波的人……

sephiroth回到处于Nilberheim的家的时候，发现门是开着的……发生了什么吗？cloud又因为什么而奔出去了，还是有什么人来了……连门都不关……如果是贼的话，抱歉，这个穷困村子里的普通住家里实在没有什么可以偷的，除了那些魔石和被cloud藏起来的装着大面值G的盒子……不过，那些东西大概不是可以轻易被外人翻找到的，尤其是那个封存着G的盒子，大概cloud也快记不清究竟放在哪个地方了……

看来是有什么人来过了……而且已经不用猜了，地上那个装着食材的袋子基本就说明了一切……嗯，是那位Lockheart小姐来过了，连装食材的袋子都不忘为7th Heaven做广告，真有商业精神……看样子，自己去市场还真是一个……多余……的举动……

拎着自己带回来的几只袋子，sephiroth进了屋，把门踹上……抱歉，他腾不手关门……好吧，他并不期望cloud可以起来迎接他，病人就要多休息，不是吗？  
把食材放到厨房里，装着Mog的袋子丢到那张还没有收拾的床上，药物也暂时也被放到了那张空床上……sephiroth并没有动那个印有‘7th Heaven’标志的袋子……看了看那个放在床头柜上的锅，里面的食物几乎就没有动……呵，好吧，那不适合病人……病人需要的是清谈的东西，比如粥……一向都是这样，不是吗？他用药店的袋子里拿出冰袋，撕开包装，把那个凉凉的东西放到cloud额头上……在这所有的过程中，cloud一句话也没有说……睡着了吗……可能吧……sephiroth要去煮一些粥……‘药最好不要空腹吃’，这是药店人的嘱咐……而就在这时候，他听见cloud小声说：

“对你来说……我算什么……”

这是问题吗？一个问他的问题吗？嗯，出去奔波了一天，回来就要面对这样的问题……‘算什么’……cloud你在说什么？你知道吗？好吧……这是发烧时候的胡话，就当是发烧时候的胡话好了……sephiroth不想去回答……那问题听起来就像一个傻孩子抱怨今晚的饭很难吃一样……

“我去给你煮粥，你再睡一会儿。”  
嗯，说不定刚才只是‘幻听’一类的什么……  
“回答我，sephiroth……”  
那个金发人还在追问……需要一个答案吗？cloud·strife，你希望得到什么答案？为什么要突然这么问……tifa向你说了什么，还是你突然想起了什么无聊的事情……还是你突然‘清醒’了……  
“你需要休息。”  
“回答我！sephiroth！”  
那声音中带着带着一种‘愤怒’，还有一些‘胆怯’……

在一阵沉默之后……

“什么也不算。”

这句话传入cloud耳中，清清楚楚的。


	11. Chapter 11

……什么也不算……

cloud没有听错，一个字，一个音节也没有听错。

……什么也不算……

他得到了他的答案，但他真宁可自己没有问过那个蠢问题……或者没有听到这个问题的答案……他现在反而希望sephiroth根本就没有回答过他……很可惜，时间是不会倒流的……

……什么也不算什么也不算什么也不算什么也不算什么也不算什么也不算什么也不算……

这就是答案吗……也许这就是sephiroth给他的最‘真实’的答案吧，也许是的……就是的……他拼命想忘掉那个答案，但那句话却无法从脑中抹去。

他缩在被子里，不想去看sephiroth，也不敢去看sephiroth……他刚刚问了一个很蠢的问题，而且得到了一个听似真实的答案……这就是他想要的答案吗？虽然他并不期待可以得到什么‘重要的人’之类的回答，但是这样的答案……呵……也许……真的就是这样……就是这样……对于sephiroth来说，他并不算什么……  
一个神罗英雄怎么会去注意一个普通兵……也许自己只有在作为‘星球的拯救者’的时候才会被sephiroth注意到，而那样的他也只是sephiroth众多对抗者中的一个……他甚至开始怀疑sephiroth究竟知不知道他的全名……那么，这一年以来的生活算什么？什么也不算吗……自己只是一个‘抚养者’而已，一个单纯的‘抚养者’……也许换了谁都一样……自己究竟是为了什么和sephiroth生活在一起……为什么……呵，是啊，要是tifa可以理解这样的自己的做法，那就真的是一件‘奇异’的事情了……

什么也不算……不算……

他背对着坐在另一张床上的sephiroth……无声的，他不停的流泪，睁着双眼……没有颤抖，没有抽泣……他只是流泪……

将冰袋放在cloud额头上以后，sephiroth就在另一张床上坐下……现在，他有点‘不知所措’……刚刚cloud问了他一个问题，他回答了……那个回答……嗯，怎么说呢，应该不算是一个‘正确的答案’……cloud对他来说‘究竟算什么’，他无法说清楚……一个由崇拜他到憎恨他的前神罗兵，一个拼尽全力阻止他的‘不为人知的拯救星球的英雄’，一个zack身边的傻孩子，一个锁骨上刻着‘sephiroth’的人，一个养育着他的送货员……究竟算是什么……他一直没有考虑过这个问题，就算是他在cloud身体上留下他的名字的时候，他都没有仔细的想过……究竟算什么……  
叹了口气，他准备去给cloud煮些粥……这个生病的家伙大概只是在说些胡话吧……也许，等明天一切就都正常了……呃，当然，那些丢在椅子上的衣服，还有弄脏的床单都想要清理……那只落在地上的小chocobo也经过拍打，再次被丢上了cloud的床……

原先放在床头柜的上的那锅东西被端回厨房，本着不浪费食物的原则，那锅东西没有被送进下水道……衣服和床单丢进了洗衣机里，当然不同颜色的要分开洗……至于被放在门口附近的那袋食材，sephiroth也将它们拎入厨房……好吧，浪费食物是不对的，而且那些东西本来就是‘送’给他们的，不是吗……不过，其实丢掉也许比较好吧……

cloud依旧躺在床上，过高的体温和发抖的身体让他不舒服……谁知道这种情况还能持续多久，也许今晚或者明天早上他就会恢复正常……他听见sephiroth离开卧室的声音，还有衣服被丢进洗衣机的声音以及厨房里的忙碌的声音……不久，cloud的床头柜上就出现了一个盛着热粥的碗，不过，他并不想去起来吃掉那些东西……而且他不想让sephiroth看见他哭红的眼睛和还有些微肿的脸……但是，sephiroth这一次不会让他辛苦煮出来的东西再次变凉……  
包裹在被子里的他被sephiroth抱起来，靠在床头，这个过程因为他的不配和而显得很不顺利。而后，又在sephiroth的帮助下，他的睡衣睡裤套在了他的身上……他一直低着头，想以此掩饰自己的脸，但是，很不幸，他的下颚还是被sephiroth托起，那个银发人仔细看了看他微肿的脸、嘴唇上的小血口，还有有些红肿的眼睛。似乎微微皱了下眉，sephiroth就放开了他，他的头也再次低下……他的背后又被垫上一个枕头，这样舒服多了……但他依旧还是坐着，看着自己搭在被子上的双手出神，连端到他眼前的粥似乎都没有注意……

端到cloud面前的、盛着粥的碗并没有被接下。难道这家伙不想吃吗？算了……不管愿不愿意吃，他都需要cloud把这碗粥喝下，毕竟药店的人嘱咐过‘不要空腹吃药’……呵，一直看着自己的手就会填饱肚子吗？cloud你清醒一下吧……  
叹了口气，他将盛有粥的勺子送到cloud嘴边……‘乖，张嘴，吃一口，乖……乖……你他妈的给老子我吃一口！’……他突然想起cloud喂他婴儿米粉时候说的话，呵，现在是不是应该把那些话还给cloud？那只勺子在cloud嘴唇上碰了几次，但是那个‘失神’的金发人并没有张嘴……好吧，如果你再不张嘴，cloud·strife，你就用你的整个脸部好好尝尝这碗粥……但是，食物并没有被浪费在cloud脸上，金发人终于张开嘴，粥终于被顺利的送进cloud的嘴里……

“不好吃……”  
“比你做的婴儿米粉强多了。”  
“嗯？”  
“张嘴，乖。”

在吃下粥半小时之后，cloud吃了药，然后他躺下继续休息……也许今晚身体的温度就会恢复正常……

不知睡了多久以后，cloud觉得有人轻推他的身体……是sephiroth，他要cloud挪一挪好让自己可以顺利的躺下睡觉……他不情愿的向里挪了一些……

“为什么你要睡这张床……”没有语气起伏，他小声的问sephiroth。  
“难道你希望我睡一张没有枕头和被子的床吗？”躺下之后，sephiroth从背后抱住了cloud，这动作很自然，似乎他就理应该被sephiroth抱着睡一样。  
“……”不再说话……如果是过去，他很情愿接受sephiroth抱在他身上的手臂，但是现在，他却希望sephiroth离他远一点……

sephiroth，你难道对每一个对你来说‘什么都不算’的人都会这样吗……是的，你曾经的对那些对士兵的关心不只属于一个人，不是吗？而我呢，我也只不过是‘恰好’成为了阻止你该死计划的人……而且……是我自找没趣的把你带回来……不是吗不是吗……不是吗……如果是其它人，你也许也会这样对待他吧……你会这样对待他吗？也许……什么人对你来说都不曾‘重要’……也许，有些人会让你‘留意’……但是，对你来说，真的有‘在乎’的人吗？真的有什么人对你来说是‘重要’的吗……

也许，对你重要的只有你的该死的‘母亲’……Jenova……

他的手紧紧抓着sephiroth搂住他的手臂……用力的，颤抖的……他想要一个明确答案，虽然他已经得到一个让他‘明白一些事情’的答案……

什么也不算……如果真是这样，为什么要这样对待我……  
告诉我……sephiroth……

早上来的那么快，快得cloud几乎认为自己并没有睡多久……  
醒来的时候，他发觉这张床上只有他一个人……sephiroth已经离开了吗……他坐起来，而就在这时，什么东西从他头上掉落下来，是一只新换的冰敷袋，不过，他觉得自己已经可以不用那东西了……感觉好多了，至少身体不再冷了，但关节依旧有些酸疼……床头柜上没有留字条，也没有放什么粥之类的东西……呵，这也不错，至少现在他可以自己起来去弄点什么吃……无意间，他向窗外看了一眼……有个银发的家伙在收昨天晾好的衣服，动作并不熟练，但也不至于将洗衣机辛苦洗好的东西掉落到地上……那个家伙，好像又变高了一些，头发也有些长了……

当sephiroth回到屋里的时候，他下了床……

“sephiroth……”  
“好些了吗。”把床单和衣服丢到空床上，他开始迭那些东西……呵，就算没有勤务兵他也可以很好的生活……  
“对你来说……我……”cloud觉得自己可能随时都会昏过去……他的身体还没有完全复原……而且，他并知道自己会不会得到另外一个答案……  
“……同样的问题不要问两遍。”这回到很干脆，干脆的让cloud丢弃了问下去的勇气……  
“……”

停下了他的追问……默默的走进厨房，他喝了些水……然后，那把还算锋利的菜刀被他握在手里……

sephiroth……不知道你脸上会不会出现‘着急’的表情……

cloud将刀刃贴上自己的脖颈。

（11．01）

‘什么都不算’……这真是一个绝佳的回答……这答案没有错，不是吗？

第二天早上……天晓得他是渡过夜晚以及之前的那段时间……他很早就起了床，而睡在另一张床上的sephiroth还没有醒来……照例，他替他盖好被子……  
虽然身体依旧不算舒服，或者说，‘发烧’还没有完全被药物驱离他的身体，但他还是整理好了自己……送货，那是他的工作，不是sephiroth的……

“你要去哪？！”就在他出门前，sephiroth醒来，下了床，几乎是‘追’到了门口……  
“送货。”很幸运，昨晚接到了几个送货预定……“我已经没有事了……”这么说着，他打开门，出去……其实，他有些期待，期待sephiroth将他拖回来并强行丢到床上，以迫使他再休息一天吗？算了吧……即使sephiroth真的会那么做，他也会用他所有的力量反抗的……

站在原地，sephiroth并没有追出去，或者把cloud强行拉回来……那没有用，他知道的，虽然现在他可以轻易的制伏那个还没有完全恢复的家伙……但是……算了……cloud现在应该不会听他的话吧……啧，如果那个金发家伙自己不注意自己的健康的，那么他就没有过多的必要替那个不知死活的家伙注意了。  
当cloud离开后，sephiroth开始收拾家里的一切……收回昨天晒出去的衣物、床单，把厨房里堆积的碗盆洗干净，拖地板……天啊，他觉得他已经变成一个合格的‘家庭妇男’，而自己究竟什么时候学会这些事情的，他自己也记不清了……该死的，再召唤一次陨星也比这有意思……

奔波在送货路上的cloud身体并不舒服，这是正常的……他没有痊愈，体温还有一点高于正常的体温……他的喉咙很疼，头也有些晕……他本应该在床上再休息一天，但是他却宁愿这样……如果留在家里，他不知道他该用什么样的表情，什么样的心情的面对sephiroth……他对他来说‘什么也不算’，‘什么都不是’，而自己还幼稚的以为会得到一个让他感觉自己在做梦的答案……

“你对我来说，很重要。”

呵……又在幻想了……过了这么长时间，难道自己的脑子里又开始被幻想充斥了吗……该死的……

将近傍晚，cloud才回来……当然，回来的时候，他的样子看上去并不算好……也许这个不知道爱护的家伙在什么地方摔了，他的衣服有几处破了，手臂上有些擦伤……但是他并没有对sephiroth解释什么，不过，外面的Finrir身上的擦伤也许能说明什么……破例，他用魔石来治疗他的伤，并且还把想要看那些擦伤的sephiroth推开……  
自从回到家后，cloud就没有和sephiroth说一句话，甚至连一些sephiroth的问话他都没有回答……

吃饭，洗澡……这一切都很正常，只是看起来‘很正常’。  
谁知道以后日子会不会就这样持续下去，或者说，会有人先受不了而离开……

当sephiroth从浴室出来的时候，他看着cloud坐在他的床上，而这个金发人身上只套了件睡衣，扣子没有一个被系上的……而且，那件睡衣还不属于他的……

“喂，回你的床上……cloud……”他走到cloud面前，推了推金发人的肩膀……“你会着凉的。”  
“sephiroth……”cloud站起来，动作有点迟缓……那件松松垮垮的睡衣滑下他的身体，“可以……和我做爱吗……先生……”


	12. Chapter 12

其实，有些事情做起来很简单，就像现在这样……

刀刃会割破皮肤，割开脂肪、肌肉，剌开血管……也许，直接用什么刺进脖子上的动脉会好一点……他会失血，大量的失血……如果不能及时制止，他也许会就此失血而死……那时候，他会感到冷，哦，不，也许是感到‘温暖’……他可能会出现幻觉……也许，他会看到他美丽的母亲在向他招手……对岸是充满阳光和鲜花的乐园，黑发的Soldier和褐发的女孩在向他微笑，他走过去，融化在LifeStream里……那一切就结束了……什么也没有了，只剩下安静与祥和……

但是……这么做……有什么意义？

如果，真的割断自己的血管，割断自己的喉咙……sephiroth会怎么样？焦急吗？还是冷静的翻出治疗魔石……还是……根本就不会理会……也许……那个人看到自己的尸体的时候，连眉毛都不会动一下……sephiroth看过了太多的尸体，也夺走过很多人的生命……也许，一个人，一具尸体对他来说，真的就是‘什么也不算’……

毫无意义，得不到任何的结果，除了自己白白丢了性命……

握着刀的手垂下来，cloud看着那个依旧在迭衣服的家伙……那家伙，连看都没有看自己一眼，也许根本就没有注意到自己要干什么……如果自己真的就此割断了喉咙，那将是一个多么‘愚蠢’的行为，一个可能没有任何人在乎的‘愚蠢行为’……  
握着刀的手无力的松开，刀落到地面上，发出清脆悦耳的声音……cloud觉得自己又要昏过去了……他靠着橱柜蹲下来，不停的发抖……现在，就在他认定自己几乎痊愈的情况下，他又一次感觉不适……喉咙开始疼，想吐，冷……自己的身体什么时候变得这么的脆弱……不，不对，不应该……自己不是这么容易生病的家伙，不是这么轻易就能被一次小小的发烧击倒的人……自己……究竟是怎么了……

“你还好吧。”  
那个银发家伙终于注意到他了吗……  
“会你的床上去……你这样只能让自己病的更重。”  
是的，他想回到床上……他就不应该在这个时间以这个样子出现在厨房……那把刀，落到他脚边的刀……不知道有没有被看见……

将所有的衣服还有床单迭好，虽然迭得不是那么漂亮……把那些都放回抽屉里以后，他才想起‘寻找’cloud……刚才，好像听到了刀架的响动……  
当他走近厨房的时候，他就看到那个蜷缩在这狭小空间里的cloud……那金发家伙双手环抱着自己，蹲着，颤抖着，双眼紧闭……他走过去，蹲下，试着抚摸cloud的额头，但是这没用……cloud无意识的躲避着他的手，同时似乎还在嘟囔着什么，他听不清……他想把他搀扶起来，让病人回到床上，但也没有用，cloud不配合他的动作……金发人似乎就是在反抗他所有的动作，不管是有意的还是无意的……最后，他决定把cloud强行抱回床上，不管这个别扭的病人如何反抗，他都要成功……即使用一点可能的暴力……

他蜷缩在原地，几乎要完全沉浸在他自己的梦中了……那个拥有温暖阳光和冰冷目光的梦……颤抖，还是颤抖……这是不正常的，他的体温不应该再让他这样的颤抖了……也许就会这样死去……比起这样被自己的身体折磨死，还不如一刀来的痛快……而就在这个时候，一只手总是在试着去摸他的额头，他躲避着，他不要任何人碰他，现在……他反抗着即使是无力的，而就在这时，那双手突然强行搂住他，并且试着把他抱起来……

“sephiroth？”  
“如果你以后愿意睡厨房，我不反对。但是现在，你最好还是回到床上去……我要去替你送货，没有太多时间照顾你……总之，你要做个好孩子。”

cloud被sephiroth‘强行’抱起来，放回到床上。sephiroth试着安抚cloud，让这别扭的家伙好好睡……今天还需要去送货，不过，这次大概会熟练一些吧，至少街道的方位已经记清了……虽然sephiroth希望cloud被放到床上之后就自动卷入被子中，睡去……但……生活总是事与愿违的，不是吗？

在将cloud小心的抱出厨房之后……有两次，他差点使cloud的头撞到门框上……sephiroth将cloud放到床上，同样很小心……但就在cloud的身体刚刚挨到床单的时候，他的袖子就被揪住，而cloud正用一种无法形容的眼神看着他……怀疑还有不舍……

“你是谁？”cloud轻声问。  
“sephiroth。”他只当作这是cloud又一次在说‘胡话’。  
“……不是……你……不是……不对……不是！”  
“随便你怎么说。”sephiroth想要把手臂从cloud身下抽出来，但是他的一只袖子始终被cloud揪着，虽然可以轻易的挣脱，但是他却不想那么做……生病的家伙都是任性的孩子，尤其是这个别扭的家伙……  
“你……”他望着sephiroth就像看着一个陌生人一样……也许，这个sephiroth就是一个‘陌生’的家伙，对他来说。  
“……”不再说什么，他只是看着cloud，他不想预测这个别扭家伙的下一步的动作……随便吧……

放开了sephiroth的袖子，cloud伸手，去抚摸银发人的脸……也许，他伸出手的瞬间只能是碰碎了幻象，sephiroth不在这里，一开始就不在……他也许只是躺在North Cave的、充满mako味道的、冰冷的地上做着一个看似美好的梦……但是他触摸到的不是幻象，他嗤嗤的傻笑了几声……之后，他试着让自己靠近sephiroth，他要一个吻，就算得到的是礼节性的轻吻他也不在乎……但是，sephiroth给了他一个深吻，虽然是在瞬间的犹豫之后……他几乎有些贪婪的索要，不想放开……这不像他，但他却用这种行为确认自己的‘存在’……这很可笑，他需要以别人的响应来确定自己并不在梦中……但这也许仍就是在梦中……  
sephiroth在吻他，这很真实……他双臂环着sephiroth的肩，他让自己尽量贴近银发人的身体，他现在喜欢这样，这给他温暖，也给他一种莫名的‘安全’……  
当那个奢侈的吻结束之后，sephiroth又吻了他的额头，脸颊……他并不知道自己口中有些一种苦涩的味道，那被sephiroth忍受了，忽略了……cloud想要自己被紧抱，但拥抱的时间不会长久……他不确定自己什么时候会清醒……

这个意外的温柔结束了，sephiroth最后吻了吻他的额头，就像他对曾经只是孩子的sephiroth做的那样……

“我很快就回来。”  
“嗯。”

今天是cloud头一次祈祷没有生意可作的日子。

在sephiroth离开后，cloud并不没有安静的睡去，相反，他却清醒起来……他还是无法忘记sephiroth留给他的‘答案’……他开始不明白，也开始怀疑刚才sephiroth给他的吻究竟代表了什么……  
cloud坐起来，看着窗外，从卧室的窗户，他可以清楚的看到神罗公馆，那是一切恶梦的开始，但却不是一切的结束……‘结束’是应该用手亲自去制造的……

那里……那个神秘的公馆，原来总是这个村里孩子们的梦想……那时候，公馆还有士兵把守，村民是没有资格接近那里的……而对于孩子们来说，越是神秘的东西越有吸引力……孩子们总是千方百计的想进到公馆里探险，但是没有一个人成功过。孩子间总是流传着各种各样的进入公馆的方法，甚至还有人信誓旦旦的宣称自己进去过，但却拿不出任何进入过公馆的证明……当然，那时候cloud也一样‘憧憬’着那个公馆，但是他却从不和任何孩子一起讨论如何进入公馆的方法，他有时候还会说想进入那里的人都是傻瓜……

下了床，cloud翻出件外套披上……出了门，他向那个荒废的建筑走去……他不知道自己去那里要做什么……如果要去烧了那里，他至少应该带上打火机，或者火柴……如果有汽油就更好了……但是他却什么也没有带……他只是走过去，在门外站了一会儿，推门，走进去……直到现在，他都不知道自己究竟为什么要来这里，上次在这里受的刺激还不够吗……他为什么要来这里……这里依旧是充满mako和腐霉的味道，有些小魔物藏在角落里，偶尔被惊动也是‘噌’的一下跑开，躲到其它的地方……cloud并不希望自己被袭击，他现在几乎没有保护自己的能力……

他只觉得这里有什么在吸引他……但至少不是吸引sephiroth的东西……好像是一种‘回忆’，一种说不清楚的东西……

cloud将房门一扇接一扇的推开……里面什么也没有……他已经有点认定是自己的头昏引导自己来这里的……他应该在床上休息，等着sephiroth回来……然后要一个不同的答案……但是现在他却在这里，好像在寻找着什么……如果他希望他的病情就这样恶化下去，他来这里将是一个正确的选择……神经质的，他还是不断推开他能看到的所有的门，就在接近那个的藏着暗门的房间的时候，他突然发现一扇他似乎从没有见过的门……cloud走过去，将门推开……


	13. Chapter 13

cloud小时候总是幻想着自己可以进到那个作落在村子里神秘公馆里，不管里面有什么，他那时候只想进去……而当他真正有机会进去的时候，那个地方留给他的却只有‘失望’……而那里也是他噩梦的开始……但，却不是结束。

现在，cloud推开那扇门，看着一个他从来没有见过的房间……一个不算大的房间，甚至说，有些小……不同于别处，这里的每一件家具都用白布公正的盖好……不过，那些家具对一个生长正常的成人来说，似乎有些小。  
cloud走进去，环视着这个房间，并再一次确认自己是否真的没来过这里，甚至没有发现过这里……这是什么人的房间，他不知道，也不想去考虑……但是隐约中，他似乎却对这里有些模糊的印象。站在一张床一般的家具前，想了想，cloud将覆盖住床体的白布揭起，小心的，不让灰尘过分的飞散……铺着的床单似乎还是新的……坐到床上，cloud靠着墙壁，再次环视这个房间，仔细的……这是一间‘儿童房’吗？呵……也许吧……神罗公馆里的儿童房间，真是一种别扭的存在……他也许真的没有来过这里，只是也许，至少在他的被拼凑、被更改、被找回的记忆里，他没有来过……也许这里只是一个被忽视的不重要的存在，没有必要在意……应该回去了，已经没有必要再待下去了，这里的mako味道虽然不是很浓烈，但依旧让cloud觉得不舒服……他刚刚究竟为什么为来这里，可能只是‘一时兴起’而已，根本就没有什么‘东西’在‘呼唤’他……  
而就在这个时候，就在他即将要起身离开的时候，房门被打开了……而cloud却丝毫没有自己曾经关上门的印象，或者听到门被关上过的声音……房门被打开了，无声的……一个孩子走进来……看着那个孩子，cloud差点叫出声来……那是sephiroth，虽然只有12、3岁的样子，但是那的确是‘sephiroth’……那个孩子一身黑色的军装，cloud不记得自己给他买过那样的衣服，孩子的银发束着，束的很规矩、很整齐，并不像cloud偶尔帮sephiroth胡乱的扎起来那样……cloud看着那个推门走进来的孩子，那一瞬间，cloud甚至有种自己错进了另一个时空的感觉……

“喂，你坐在我的床上了，起来。”

听着就像是被训练过的冰冷口吻发出的命令，看着那双同样冰冷似乎没有什么感情波动的眼睛，cloud居然一时间说不出任何话……等他回过神，并决定抓住面前的‘sephiroth’问个究竟的时候，那个孩子突然转身跑开，跑向门的方向，然后从门外拽进来另外一个孩子……

“我说你不要待在外面，被那些人发现，你就要被赶出去了……放心，我的房间，一般人不会有胆进来的。”

外面那个孩子虽然有点怕，但是还是进了这个房间，随后银发的孩子将门关上……cloud盯着那个后进来的孩子的脸……神啊……那是他自己，他自己小时候，那个曾经千方百计想进到神罗公馆的自己……这究竟是怎么回事……难道那些穿越时空的奇谈今天就在自己身上发生了吗？

而就在不经意间，这个房间里渐渐充满了光彩，那些进驻的阳光并不是这个季节应该拥有的……家具上的白布慢慢的消失了，桌子上多了很多书本，墙角出现了练习用的木刀，窗台上枯萎的盆栽展现出它们曾经被精心照料时候的样子，房间里的灰尘消失的就像它们不曾那些嚣张得存在过一样……cloud看着那一切，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，而那一切就真切的发生在自己眼前……  
这是什么地方？不……应该问，这里是哪个空间……似乎，这里的时间并不属于自己……也许是幻觉，或者是一段不属于自己的记忆……但，如果这一切不属于自己，那么又是属于什么人呢……还是说，这只是谁制造出来的一段无聊的幻象，如果是，那么这段幻象的目的是什么……这样美好的记忆，却只能提醒他记住那段噩梦一般的现实……

也许……有些事情真的被cloud忘记了，或者是他的记忆里没有留下储存那些片段的空间。

那一年，他5岁，但也许是4岁……总之，那时候，他还很小，还是对一切充满好奇的傻孩子……他从大人们的闲谈中以及一些大一点的孩子谈论中，得知了那个公馆的‘神秘’……那时候，每天都会看见一些军车进出那里，而且担当守卫的军人偶尔会给孩子一些罕见的糖果，至少是在Nibelheim内罕见的……cloud也得到过那种糖果……只是现在他还不知道，这种他一度珍藏舍不得吃的东西对Midgar来说只是一种廉价的东西……和所有好奇的孩子一样，cloud也想进那个神秘、被称之为‘城堡’的公馆里，但他却不愿意和其它孩子合作，而且其它的孩子也不愿意和这个别扭的、沉默寡言的孩子一起行动……cloud总是在尝试着不同的方法，他的执着曾让他母亲很头疼，尤其是他被守卫亲自送回来的时候……当然，他没少为这件事被他母亲骂，甚至还有几次禁止外出……尽管如此，cloud也从没有一次放弃过潜入神罗公馆的念头……  
又一次，他溜出了母亲的视线……这次，他有绝对的信心可以进到那个‘神秘的城堡’里，不久之前，他在发现了围墙上一处被掩藏的洞口，他确定他是第一个发现的，因为村子里没有任何一个孩子提起过那个隐秘的入口……那天，他小心的接近那个秘密的入口，他觉得这一次他一定可以成功……那个‘城堡’说不定装满了各种新奇的东西，还有许多糖果……孩子的想象总是美好的，如果他可以预见到他将要在那里渡过噩梦般的5年的话，那么现在他就应该远离那个地方，越远越好……周围没有人注意到他，或者说，那个入口的方位过于隐秘……这很好，cloud兴奋的接近那里……他的手碰到了墙，他努力的向上爬……但是那个洞的位置似乎有些高，对于cloud来说……

而就在这个时候，一个声音，一双手阻止了他……

“你在干什么……”  
一只手抓住他的后领，把正在努力爬进洞的他拽下来，同时，一只手捂住他的嘴……  
“想做什么？”  
那个声音问他……

cloud想挣脱，想逃走，甚至想哭叫出来……如果他再被守卫送回他妈妈那里，他就有骂挨了……但是那双手并没有入以往一样，把他拎走，而是使他转过身，面对对方……  
一个银色的家伙……cloud不记得见过对方，至少在他小脑袋里储存的记忆里搜找不对和对方有关的东西……在保证自己不会喊出来之后，银发家伙松开了手，而cloud却只是一句话不说的看着对方……他觉得他有些喜欢对方的绿色的眼睛，他从来没有见过那种闪烁着奇异光彩的眼睛……

“名字。”对方语气是‘命令’的。  
“cloud·strife……”他小声的回答……  
“你来这里想做什么？”  
“我……”cloud转头看看那栋神秘的建筑，并且指了指，“我想进去……玩……”  
“玩？啧……”蹲着的银发家伙嗤笑了一声，“我保证里面不会你这种小东西感兴趣的。”  
“嗯……”cloud低下头，大概他已经做好被送回家的准备了……  
“真想进去看看吗？”  
“嗯……”用力的点头，cloud突然有了一种‘希望’……  
“傻东西……”银发家伙站起来，“进去了不要后悔。”  
“嗯！”

兴奋的忘记问对方的名字，cloud就被那个不知名的银发家伙抱起来，从那个洞口‘塞’了进去……随后，他就被银发人抱，不，是抗起来……那天是他第一次进到神罗公馆，这个曾经的‘神秘城堡’里……只是里面的一切让他很失望，这里没有他从前幻想过的新奇东西，也没有成堆的糖果，这里只有充满奇怪味道的空气和一些普通的陈设，虽然那些陈设比cloud家里的那些好的多，但是这仍让cloud感到失望……这里不是流光溢彩的城堡，这里只是一个供神罗科研人员研究休息的普通公寓而已……被银发人抗着的cloud突然感到极端的失望，他现在只想回家……  
不过，一切事情总有一些转机……  
当银发人带着cloud熟练的避开守卫和研究人员，并在一扇门前将cloud放下来的时候，cloud犹豫着，是否应该请求对方把自己马上送出去……但那并不是一个礼貌的行为……银发人打开门，走了进去，而cloud只是呆呆的站在门外……犹豫着……

“我说你不要待在外面，被那些人发现，你就要被赶出去了……放心，我的房间，一般人不会有胆进来的。”  
银发人命令着，然后不由cloud做出任何回答，也没有给cloud自己行动的时间，他就把cloud拎进屋里，然后关上门……

在这个房间里，cloud才想起问对方的名字……银发人，告诉他，他的名字是‘sephiroth’，只有名字而已……只不过那个名字对cloud来说，有点不太好记……虽然神罗公馆让cloud感到失望，但是sephiroth的房间里的一些东西却让cloud产生了兴趣……比如，那把练习用的木刀，在桌子上书本堆下层的一本画册，还有一些罐子中的泡在绿色液体的的标本一类的东西……  
他那天玩的很高兴……只有那天，sephiroth说他明天就要离开这里，去一个叫做‘Wuati’的地方，他说那是他第一次实战……

小小的cloud玩的很高兴……虽然sephiroth一直不让他发出很大的声音……他玩那把木刀，sephiroth教他如何去刺杀，虽然cloud最终也只是乱挥，应该庆幸的是cloud并没有打坏什么东西……至于那本画册，cloud看不懂，但sephiroth却没有讲给他听，上面画的那些绿色的环流以及落下的巨大石块不是一个5岁孩子可以解的……

就如同坐在床上看着那一切的cloud所看到的……小小的cloud的确很高兴，虽然那个孩子一直不能准确的念出sephiroth的名字，以至对方将自己的名字强行写孩子手上……

那应该是一段……愉快的回忆吧……也许吧……但是cloud却依然不确定那是属于他自己的记忆……

“你坐在我的床上干什么……”

一句话将cloud拽回来了现实……突然间，这间屋子再次变回了原先的、陈旧的样子……他抬起头，看着sephiroth……现在……应该是‘现实’了……

“你在这里做什么？！你知道我找了你多久吗？！”

也许是货物不多，sephiroth回来的很快……回到家里，他发现cloud并不在家……就像报复他的曾经的突然失踪一样，cloud也不见了……他四处寻找，直到在这个差不多快被遗忘的房间里发现了这个生病的混球……那家伙正坐在他的床上看着什么似乎并不存在的东西……那张床，具体说，应该是他13岁之前使用的一张床……cloud专注得甚至没有的发现他的接近……

“cloud？”  
“sephiroth？”cloud终于‘发觉’sephiorht的存在……似乎，sephiroth又‘成长’了一些……  
“怎么了？在这里做什么。”虽然想问个究竟，但是环上他脖子的cloud的双臂却让他住口……  
“sephiroth……”cloud小声说，“知道吗？我恨你……一直都恨你……”


	14. Chapter 14

他恨他……是的……恨他……一直恨……  
那些似乎根本就不曾存在的幻象根本不能让他回忆起那段短暂的、被遗忘的、快乐的时光……那只能让他更加清楚一件事……

‘不能回去了……不能回到那个美好的，至少是看似美好的过去了……一切已经改变了，无法逆转的改变了……’

如果可能，他甚至可以用他现在的一切换回他的村子，他的母亲，他那看似‘幸福’的过去……但那是不可能实现的事情……而现在他能做的却是守着一个曾经毁灭他的一切的人……就这样直到生命结束吗……

不……不对……不应该这样……  
难道就应该装作好像‘什么也没有发生过’一样的生活吗，难道就应该这样‘平静’的生活下去吗……难道就应该原谅‘那个神志不清的疯子’所作的一切吗……难道自己失去的一切都不重要吗……  
那么……应该怎样……再一次的杀了sephiroth吗……砍下他的头，撕烂他的躯体，用可以想到的一切残忍的手段结束那个‘邪恶的破坏者’的生命吗……然后呢……抱着他的尸体哭泣，还是失去一切目标的活下去……不管怎样，都不会比现在好……

“怎么了？”sephiroth问……现在的状态让他并不舒服……那个生病的家伙搂着他的脖子，强迫他靠近自己……而且……还是在这间屋子里……  
“……sephiroth……我恨你……”cloud小声说，在sephiroth的耳边……

‘我恨你’……这算什么？不过，如果cloud说出‘我爱你’，他才应该惊异……他不知道cloud是如何找到这间几乎被遗忘的房间的……这是他曾经生活过的房间，当他还是一个被秘密训练的‘Soldier’的时候，也许，说是备战中的神罗的人形兵器比较合适……不过，那时候，他也会偷偷溜出这里，虽然村子里以及周围都并没有什么让他感兴趣的，但是总比神罗公馆里好，至少外面的Mako味道淡得多……在他的印象中，在离开这里的前一天，他遇到了一个想进公馆里玩的傻孩子……那个傻孩子现在就在自己面前，搂着自己的脖子，说着一些不知道是真是假的话……

“我恨你……sephiroth……”那句话就像咒语一样被cloud不厌其烦的重复着，好像这让就可以让他清醒，清醒的认清现实……  
“好吧……cloud……你连被我恨的资格都没有……”sephiroth单膝跪在床沿上，让自己保持平衡，他试着用一只手搂着cloud的腰，“人形，你不过是我的人形而已……你有什么资格被我……恨……”他并不是一个会‘哄’人的人，他明白……而现在这种情况下，他并不想用一些编造出来的句子去哄那个说‘胡话’的人……好吧，说不定这样的、曾经的实话可以起到一些作用……不管是正面还是负面，至少可以让cloud有些反应……以便他用一些适当不适当的方法把生病的家伙弄回去……  
“是吗……”cloud突然神经质的笑了出来，“没错……你说的一点都没有错……sephiroth……我不值得你恨……而你……这个混蛋……”他没有继续说下去……没有推开，反而搂的更紧……  
“如果你想打一场的话，我可以奉陪……不过，我没有兴趣去杀一个生病的家伙……”  
“混蛋……我为什么要把你带回来……然后……”  
“如果你住嘴，我想我会喜欢你一点……”他试着让cloud站起来……虽然他并不确定自己可以安抚这个‘捣乱’的家伙……

当然，这一过程又是在cloud的‘不配合’中进行着，sephiroth一度想给这个捣乱的家伙腹部一拳，好让对方‘老实’一点……让sephiroth感到郁闷的是cloud一直死死的搂着他的脖子，这让他行动不便，而且，那家伙简直像具尸体一样‘任由’他‘摆布’……这并不是什么好现象……

“喂……”  
“嗯？”

sephiroth压在cloud身上……这是刚才他‘没有站稳’的结果……这样子并不好看，他努力想起来，但是，就实际而言……他‘办不到’……他试着支撑起自己，而就在他勉强抬起身子一些以后，他居然看到了cloud的笑脸……那个搂着他脖子的金发人正带着一脸的‘嘲笑’，看着他，这让他有种想挣脱开那双环着他脖子的手臂，然后揍那张充满‘笑意’的脸的冲动……幸好，他努力控制了自己的情绪……  
那双手臂在向下用力，使他贴近cloud的脸……之后，他被吻了……一个突如其来的深吻……这让他感到意外，难道这就是那个刚刚还在说‘恨’他的人所作的吗……不过，他没有拒绝……

“sephiroth……”  
“什么？”结束了吻，他不知道cloud还会说出什么来……  
“以后不准离开我的视线……你……”他盯着sephiroth，好像在说一件很‘认真’的事情……  
“为什么？”嗤笑一声，他等着答案。  
“……当我想杀你的时候，我可以不用去找你……”  
“好吧……不过，等你恢复了以后再做那些也不算迟……”  
“呵……”

cloud搂着这个被他所憎恨的人……再次深吻……而就在这时，他身下的床体突然发出一声沉闷的响声，之后，不，几乎是同时，他的身体下沉……随着一阵尘土的飞起，他听到sephiroth说：

“你弄坏了我的床，你应该好好想想如何赔偿……”


End file.
